Perseus, Champion of Hecate
by AbjectTestament
Summary: After the fall of Rome, the gods are losing influence in the mortal world. Hecate, Goddess of Magic, asks Perseus to help ensure the survival of her legacies, Hogwarts, and the fall of Voldemort. Immortal, Percy agrees, and starts his journey into the magical world. Golden Trio, Triwizard Cup, and HP stuff included. Pairings undecided atm. No Slash. T for language/mild adult stuff
1. Chapter 1 One last Quest

PJO and HP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. **

**This is my first story, I've never really written before, but I just had ideas that needed to be put in writing, so I thought why the hell not. Reviews are welcome.**

Perseus POV

I looked out from my little outcrop in the woods as Rome burned. The last emperor of Rome has fallen, and with him, the rest of Rome. "This is it," I muttered under my breath, "The last influence of the gods ends here." "How right you are hero." Hearing the voice, I turned around with Riptide in my hand, and immediately bowed. "Lady Hecate, it is an honor," I hesitantly said. Usually when a goddess approaches me, what comes next is not always pleasant. "Rise Perseus, I'm afraid I have a favor to ask of you," she said.

"Yes my lady?" A goddess asking me something is certainly new. Usually they demand. "Perseus you know that our age is coming to an end. Soon, as people stop believing in us, we gods become dormant. It won't be long before minor gods and goddesses such as I will have go into a deep slumber. The Olympians, for the first time in their lives, will be restricted to their domains, unable to leave and mingle with mortals." "Yes my lady, it will certainly bring about many changes in the world," I said.

"Zeus has asked Lady Artemis and her hunters to continue their legacy into the future, seeing as how they are able to always travel and hunt. Your friend Thalia will be among them." I blew out a sigh of relief. I had worried about where Thalia would go after Rome. She has been my best friend for a long time, ever I since I freed her from the tree, and she has followed me all the way past the war with Gaea. I am however saddened that I won't be able to see her for a long time. "Lady Hecate, what is it you need to ask of me," I questioned. "Perseus I need to ask you to help me ensure the future of my domain." Now this confused me.

"My lady? I wasn't aware that magic had to be supported by a demigod to continue." "Not exactly son of Poseidon. You see my children and I have become separated and well, estranged. Many of them have had their own families in foreign lands, and have forgotten where they come from. These…wizards, and…witches no longer follow the ways of the Greek, or Roman for that matter. They are their own people now," she stated with a hurt look in her eyes. I digested this information, and asked her, "What is it exactly that you need me to do to ensure the continuation of your realm?"

"Well Perseus, Apollo has told me that there will be four people in the future, people that will construct a school to teach my legacies for millennia to come. I would like you to aid them in this." I thought about this for a while. I was immortal. To the shock of many, Artemis had granted me her brand of immortality for when I took Gration's poisonous arrow for her in the Giant War. She called me a "stupid idiotic male with no sense of self preservation," and then proceeded to hug me and thank me for it. Since then I think she kind of has a soft spot for me. But don't ever tell her that. I value my body parts. My immortality meant that I would see the coming of the next great civilizations. Well, I might as well have something to do.

"I accept my lady, I will ensure this school is built." With a look of relief on her face, Hecate said "thank you son of Poseidon. Please, take my blessing, along with this." She waved her hand, and I felt a rush of…well…magic I suppose. Then, she proceeded to hand me a…stick. "Uh. My lady?" "Perseus this is a wand. This is the primary weapon of my children. It will allow you to cast spells easily. My blessing has given you the full repertoire of magic abilities. Parseltongue, wandless magic, apparition, and some other things you will find out about over time." Well then. Looks like I have a bit to learn.

I took the wand. Immediately, I felt a rush of power, and suddenly a storm appeared around me, and my wand started shooting water out the end. Then, gradually, everything slowed and turned back to normal. I looked closer at the wand; it was made out of celestial bronze, segmented at certain places, and had a trident engraved at the hilt. Hecate went on saying "Perseus that wand is of my design, Hephaestus helped me craft it. It is a mixture of celestial bronze and elder wood. It has a core fashioned out of the bone of a thestral, something which I can tell you is extremely rare. Take good care of it." "I will my lady, thank you."

Hecate looked up and gazed at the burning form of Rome, "Perseus it has started. The beginning of the end. We won't speak to each other for a while hero, at least not until the school is built. Seeing as how that won't happen for until much later, I have asked Artemis and she has agreed, you can travel with the hunt until the four get together." "I stared at her for a few seconds. Artemis has agreed that me, a male, can travel with the hunt? Ha. I knew she had a soft spot for me. "Really my lady? Wow. Ok." "Yes, you can meet her at Olympus. From there, you will begin. As for traveling with the hunt, well, learning your animagus abilities may help you a bit." She smirked a little, and turned to me. "Perseus, you are now my champion. I wish you the best of luck. I'm afraid I need to leave, Zeus is calling of us back to Olympus. This is the last time we will be seeing each other for a while. I'm afraid this is goodbye hero." I clenched my right fist and brought it to my left shoulder and bowed once more, "my lady, I will not disappoint you." She nodded and smiled at me once again, and then disappeared in a flash of red light.

I took a deep breath and contemplated what my future would be like. Turning around I walked back to my camp in the forest. Tomorrow, I will head to Olympus and meet up with Artemis. What happens next, well, I guess I'll see.


	2. Chapter 2 The Founders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my original plot.**

**To clear up some background information, everything from PJO and HoO has happened, the only difference being the time and setting. In this AU, Percy and co. completed these prophecies in ancient Greece and Rome, respectively. Also, the characters I have cut out are Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank, and maybe Piper and Leo. Annabeth because I don't want Percy to have a pre-developed love interest, and the others because they don't fit well into my story. It is possible for any of the others to appear later in the story. **

Chapter 2

-Roughly 500 years after the fall of Rome, 17 years before the founding of Hogwarts.-

Perseus POV

It has been about five hundred years since Rome fell, since I last spoke with Hecate. After I arrived on Olympus, Artemis promptly greeted me and took me to the Hunt. Now that, was a painful experience. I had expected a frosty reception, not a volley of silver arrows. Still, Thalia was there, and with time, Artemis eventually told her huntresses to warm up to me. I had finally found out what Lady Hecate meant by my "animagus ability." After 6 painful months since my induction into the hunt, I could focus my magic to transform into a jet black wolf, with a sea green trident on my right paw. Lupa would be so proud… It had definitely helped with my participation in the hunt. Plus, I understood that many of the girls here were not comfortable with a male in presence, so I spent almost half of my time as a wolf, much to Artemis's appreciation.

As the years progressed, the knowledge Lady Hecate had blessed me with started to unravel. I never thought I could appreciate a stick, er, wand, as a weapon. The sheer variety of spells I could cast astounded me. I remember the first time I had showed Thalia though, she couldn't stop laughing for a week. I changed her mind however, when I learned the supposedly "unforgiveable curses," as they were dubbed by the wizards.

First of all, let me tell you, the Cruciatus curse is no joke. It really does feel like a thousand white hot knives lighting up your nervous system like a Christmas tree. The Imperious curse is just as dangerous, after using it once on Thalia, (I needed someone to practice with) I decided I wouldn't ever use that one again, at least not on anyone I trust. Now, the Killing curse, funnily enough was the most hilarious one. When I first cast this, it was an accident. Let's just say I was particularly mad at Thalia for a particularly painful prank, and I casted without thinking. One flash of green light later, I see Thanatos standing there, in all his buff glory, with a really confused look on his face. He then face palmed and grumbled something like "stupid magic goddess inventing a curse that calls me every damn time its cast." He then went on to explain how our souls were immortal, and apparently they weren't so easily taken out of our bodies. Well. The more you know.

Anyway, I was just about to retire to my tent in the hunter camp when I heard a voice in my head. "My champion, it is time. The four greatest wizards of this age have met, and are discussing plans for a school. Your presence will be needed Perseus." I immediately set out to find Artemis. After running all over camp, I found her in her Thalia's tent giving her directions or something. As she turned to look at the intrusion, I brought my fist to my shoulder and bowed, "Lady Artemis, my patron has finally called me. It is time for me to carry out her quest." She blinked twice, before realization dawned on her face. "Very well Perseus. Come, I shall inform the hunt you are leaving."

As I was about to follow her out, Thalia tackled me into a hug with tears in her eyes. "Dammit kelp head. Do you really have to go?" A bit choked up, I replied "I'm sorry Thalia, but I made a promise to Lady Hecate. This is something I need to do." After our moment, I walked outside to find Artemis and the rest of the hunt waiting. Saying goodbye hurt a lot more than I thought it would. After half a century with them, I realized these girls were my family; the sisters that I never had. After one last goodbye with Thalia, Artemis walked up to me and stared at me for about ten seconds, before hugging me as well and whispering in my ear, "I wish you luck Perseus. Don't get yourself killed, please." I blushed slightly, and told her "I won't my lady. Thank you, for giving a home here with the hunt. It was more than I could have ever asked for." She nodded and we separated. I gave everyone one last farewell, before I gathered my things, and apparated away.

After a good while, I had finally located the founders. It took me a while to get my bearings, when I realized I was in a castle. A huge one at that. I reached out with my senses, and found four beings inside the central area. I quickly made my way there, and was about to walk in through the massive doors when I stopped.

"Damn it Percy, do you have any idea what you're doing?" I thought to myself. Obviously, I couldn't just simply walk in and say "Hi, my name is Perseus and I am an immortal half god that is assigned to guard your school for the next millennia." I quickly thought of a plan. Centuries of training with Artemis has turned me into a certified ninja. I quickly found a way in through the top part of the wall. As I crept into the room, I found my jaw on the floor. This room was massive. Not Olympus massive, but still, for mortals, this was pretty damn big. I looked up and almost fell off my perch. There was no damn roof. I think…Upon closer inspection I realized this was done by enchantments.

Moving on, I slowly made my way across the many ledges on the walls to the four people at the far end of the room. As I neared the four, I debated on the best way of doing this when I decided to just wing it. Oh well. I then tried out a neat trick my father had once taught me, and turned my physical body into vapor and slowly reassembled myself in front of them. I was about half way through before the one of them, noticed me and quickly stood up and pulled out his wand. "Salazar what on earth are you doing!?" one them yelled. Wordlessly, he gestured to me. Next thing I know, all four have their wands drawn out at me. After I completed myself, I looked at each of them. I almost died from laughter. Their clothes, I can't even describe them. They all had a robe with a color scheme, red, green, black and yellow. Then again I looked at my own clothes. I was still wearing my hunter's uniform, with its silver camouflage design. I probably looked just as ridiculous to them.

I slowly raised my hands up and told them "I come in peace." Then with a flick of my hand I promptly disarmed all four of them. They all inhaled sharply and looked at each other before turning their gaze to me. "Who are you?" the one in the red asked. "That is a difficult question wizard. A very difficult question." I took a deep breath before speaking again, "my name is Perseus. I am a wizard from lands east of here, and have come to offer my services to you." The one in the green gave me a questioning look, before finally saying "I have never heard of you before, yet by the looks of things you may be very powerful wizard." I glanced at him before calmly stating "I have not made myself known to the world for many reasons. None of which you need to know. However, I meant it when I said I come in peace."

I then handed their wands back to them. "May I please know your names?" The woman in the yellow gave me a surprised look before saying "you do not know who we are?" With a sheepish look, I told her "no, I'm afraid I do not miss…?" "Hufflepuff. Helga Hufflepuff. This here is Rowena Ravenclaw, the man over there is Godric Gryffindor, and that snake right there is Salazar Slytherin." I took a minute to not laugh at their names, before launching into a faux explanation as to how I "heard about their school" and how I wanted to "supervise" for them.

After another 2 hours of constant questioning they had finally agreed to consider my proposition. Salazar then turned to his fellow founders and said "are we really going to let this, stranger, who we still know barely anything about, become a professor here at Hogwarts?" After another moment of me trying not to burst out laughing at the most ridiculous name for a school I have ever heard of, I quickly cut in, saying "you are mistaken, I am not asking for a teaching position here, merely, the job of overlooking the safety of this school." After a few more seconds, Godric asked me, "and if we refused?" I shrugged and told him "I would do it anyway. There is little you can do to stop me I'm afraid." At this, Gryffindor snorted, and was about to say retort before Ravenclaw interrupted him, "Godric, don't be foolish. I know this man looks young and inexperienced but he obviously ripped through our wards and disarmed us all at once when were at the ready. He is not one to be trifled with. Think about what he's asking. All he wants from us is a chance to protect this school, for nothing in return. I honestly don't know what to think of this but I have no intention to argue with him."

I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to continue this conversation. Hufflepuff piped up, "Well Godric, we were looking for employees anyway. Might as well start now." After a bit more discussion among themselves, they finally agreed with my terms, and gave me a tour of the castle. By the end of the tour, I was exhausted. I said my goodbyes and left the castle.

As I made my way to a small little village close by to the castle, I thought to myself, "I guess I really did just walk in and told them I would be guarding this castle for eternity." Huh, funny how that works out. I realize that they're going to be really confused when I don't grow older as the years go by. Ah well. I'll deal with that later. Not too long afterwards, I found an inn and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Well. That's chapter 2 people. Please note that next chapter, I will skip all the way to Hogwarts circa Marauder period. There will be a brief summary as to what Percy does and all that, but next chapter will start getting more into the Harry Potter era storyline. Thanks for reading, feel free to follow/review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Salazar's Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Note: The summary of what Percy's been doing is a bit longer than I thought, and it's really more of a setup than anything else. Next chapter will be all about Marauders, and then from there, Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Perseus POV

A thousand years. It has been nearly a thousand years since I was tasked to serve Hogwarts school of Magic. To be a bit more precise, the year is 1971, and here I am, preparing for anther year of school. Now, thankfully I can safely say that the years have not been idle. The extensiveness of Hecate's realm is staggering. Just a few years ago, during the mortals' Second World War, a "dark wizard" named Gellert Grindelwald terrorized the magical world, before Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore took him down. A little afterwards, after Dumbledore took a teaching position in the school, Salazar's little "secret" tampered with. I still remembered the day he showed it to me.

**Flashback**

"Come Perseus, I have a little something to show you." Wondering what he could possibly be talking about, I wordlessly followed Salazar to the second floor. It has been nearly a century since my employment. The founders were starting to show their age, and I still looked like I wasn't a day older than 18. Of course, I repeatedly cast glamour charms on myself to make me seem older, and it worked out well so far. Over the past few years, I have come to develop a schedule here at Hogwarts. During the school year, I would either live in the Room of Requirement; a fancy little thing Godric cooked up that is hellishly useful, or I would live in the Black lake, with the mermaid colony. During the summer months, I would meet up with Artemis and her hunters, and we would explore the growing world. Those months were starting to become the best times of my life. Artemis has spoken to me about making plans for a more, permanent camp, and with enough support, perhaps the gods would be able to make a return someday.

During the school year, I learned how to blend in with students, mainly the seventh years. A well placed disillusionment charm also did the trick. Either that or I would simply hide in the sections of the ceiling I had installed all around Hogwarts. I had acquired uniforms from all four houses, and coupled with my animagus ability, well I have to say I could hide pretty damn well.

"We're here," he said, interrupting my reminiscing. I paused and looked around to find that he has led me into the…girl's bathroom. A million horrifying scenarios flashed through my mind before I hesitantly said "uh…Salazar?" He looked at my confused expression and smirked, before turning around and hissing out in Parseltongue _"Open" _I inhaled sharply as the sinks in the middle of the room started separating and lifting up, revealing a passageway below. Ha. Salazar would be the one to create a secret in the castle, hidden from the other founders. As we headed down, I asked him "what is this place?"

"It is the Chamber of Secrets Perseus. I built it in secret while the others had no idea," he replied. After taking a few moments to stifle my laughter at the name, I nodded my head and we moved on. After going through a vault like entrance, I found myself in a massive room, filled with statues of snakes. And in the middle of the room. Another massive statue. Of his face. I swear to the gods, that man's ego is rivaled by only Zeus himself.

Salazar turned to me, "Perseus before you came I had my own ideas for the school's defense. I constructed this chamber to house it, to protect it, and to keep it secret." Looking around, I slowly asked him, "Salazar. What do you mean by, 'it?'" He smirked at me once more and faced the statue of himself and hissed loudly "Your master has arrived, show yourself, King of Serpents!" I had about 5 seconds to think to myself "oh shit…" before a massive. And I mean massive basilisk slithered out of the statues mouth. At that moment, my battle instincts kicked in. I couldn't help it, my inner Hero screamed out BIG ASS SNAKE, KILL WITH SWORD. I instinctively uncapped Riptide instead of drawing my wand, and was already forming a mass of water to aid me before I heard Salazar yell out

"Perseus no! Don't be foolish! This basilisk is my familiar, it will do you no harm!" He eyed my sword as I lowered it, and that was when I realized he'd never seen it before, and so I quickly capped it before slowly stepping back. He told me "you may want to close your eyes Perseus, the stare of a basilisk is lethal." I looked at him, amused at the sight of him with a disillusionment charm over his face. Having no desire to be blind in this encounter, I stared back into the basilisk's bulbous yellow eyes with my immortal glowing green ones with a look that said "Surprised bitch? Because I sure as hades am." The basilisk seemed to do a double take, before slithering closer to me. He hissed out "_you are a speaker, just like my master are you not?"_ I paused for a moment before replying,_ "Yes, you are correct King of Serpents." _Salazar took a step back, obviously not expecting this. "Perseus you are a Parselmouth?" I gave him a small smirk before nodding, my eyes still on the basilisk. The basilisk seemed to nod once, before slithering back into the statue. As we left the chamber, I couldn't help but think to myself, that's going to be a pain in the ass later on.

**Flashback end.**

Turns out I was correct. A few years ago, a student named Thomas Marvolo Riddle arrived at Hogwarts. He was a peculiar student, charming to his teachers, yet not exactly the social butterfly. By his second year, he was better versed in the dark arts than anyone else I have ever met. I watched him very closely, but the one thing I did not anticipate was him opening the Chamber. This shocked me. "Salazar had an heir?" He failed to mention that to me… That year was the first year I had failed in my task to keep the school safe. A student died. Myrtle, I believe her name was. A muggleborn student. Killed by the basilisks death glare. I was beyond angry, I was furious. The one person who could've done it had deftly wormed his way out of the crime by pinning it on someone else. I could not end his life without causing even more damage to the school, and I knew the basilisk wasn't something I could just fight without having the consequences reverberate to the professors. Besides, if it truly was Riddle who ordered it, then the basilisk would be compelled to do so.

I suppose after that year, I became a bit isolated and sullen; the centuries of being on my own in Hogwarts were starting to catch up to me. I hardly talked to anyone. Both Artemis and Thalia were now in America full time, establishing a permanent settlement for the future of the Greek legacy, I could not distract them from such a task.

After the first three headmasters, I had stopped introducing myself to headmasters of Hogwarts. It raised too many questions, why I looked so young, why I was at this school, why is it that the headmasters 200 years ago mentioned you, etc… As such, I became lonely. No one to really talk to or interact with, aside from mermaids, a giant squid, and a temperamental room with an attitude.

I sighed once again and mentally berated myself for being so melancholy. A new year means new opportunities. Hades, I might even get a girlfriend. A voice in my head piped up "Ha. Real funny Percy. What are you, a thousand year old virgin? Get real." I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting annoyed with myself. "At least Artemis approves…" I grumbled back. My last thought was "I need friends…" before walking out to the Great hall for the sorting of the new school year.

**Well, there it is. Another chapter. Keep in mind that all of next chapter will be Marauders, and after that I'll get onto Harry's timeline. There will be changes in POV in this story, most likely among Percy, Harry, their love interests, and the occasional other character for humor. Also, as to why Percy is addressed as "Perseus," I did that because I don't want to make any type of connection between Percy Jackson and Percy Weasley. Because the latter is a little bitch. Don't give me that look you know it's true. As for the surname Jackson, I could probably integrate that in later on if I have to. Anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a review!**

**-Cryosk **


	4. Chapter 4 The Marauders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter, all rights to the characters go to their respective owners. Note: This chapter will be a bit longer than the others, as I'm covering all Marauder backstory in one chapter.**

Chapter 4

Perseus POV

As I took my spot in the ceiling in the Great Hall, hidden from view, I could hear Professor McGonagall start her annual tradition of calling out the names of the first years. As the names were called one by one to be sorted, I couldn't help but notice that the pureblood presence at Hogwarts was increasing dramatically these past few years, and how Slytherin house seemed to have multiplied. They were easily the largest house this year, with nearly double the amount of Hufflepuffs. Interrupting my thoughts, Dumbledore started his yearly speech about how the Forbidden forest is forbidden, how everyone should have a wonderful year, blah blah blah. It is the same speech every year, why can't he think of something new?

I was a little startled when I noticed a small group of first years at the far end of the Gryffindor table. There were four of them, but what made me shocked was that a Black was among them. Sirius, I believe; the only male heir to the Black fortune. I never did understand why pureblood wizards insisted on calling their families the 'Ancient and Noble house of (insert name here). Hades, even the gods didn't do that.

There haven't been any Blacks in any other house besides Slytherin in well, ever. I looked over to the Slytherin table and noted that Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, and Narcissa Black were glaring at him. Well then, I suppose this makes Sirius the…black sheep of his family… I internally winced and reminded myself that I really needed to make some friends.

After that sorting in 1971, I have to say each year after that has gotten more and more crazy. That small group of first years I saw at the sorting were the most talented, amazing, destructive pranksters I have ever seen. They reminded me of the twins of Hermes I trained with back at home. James Potter was their de facto leader, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew struck me as sort of an oddball. James was the charismatic leader, Sirius was the mischievous flirt, Lupin was the quiet and reserved scholar, and Peter was. Peter. There wasn't much to say about him. By the end of second year, they called themselves the "Marauders." A fitting name, I suppose.

Another two students in that year caught my attention. Specifically, a Lily Evans, and a Severus Snape. Snape worried me, he acted a lot like Riddle did. Point being, he was also particularly well versed in the dark arts. Yet, he was nowhere near as manipulative and charming towards others as Riddle had been. His friend Lily Evans, was a muggleborn, and I found their friendship surprising.

Even funnier, was James Potter's infatuation with her. His way of showing how much he loved gave me some of the best laughs I have ever had in this school. Naturally, she hated him, and stuck closer to Snape for the first few years. Cue the relentless bullying from Hogwarts's premier team of pranksters and troublemakers. Should I have stopped them? Probably. Did I? Hades no. I blame it on the years of loneliness. I needed something to keep me entertained. I have been at this school for centuries; a student getting bullied is nothing new.

It was halfway through the Marauders first year when I found out what Lupin was. I was just about to dive into the Black Lake when I heard an unmistakable howl. Jerking my head around, I immediately transformed and followed the sound. A werewolf. I would know that howl anywhere; I've certainly hunted enough to know. I traced the sound to that stupid, gods damned tree with the anger management issues. Underneath was a little hideout I had built a few decades ago. To be honest I had forgotten about it. Seeing as how someone had already calmed the Whomping Willow, I prowled my way in.

What I saw next surprised me. It was a half transformed Lupin, who was still undergoing the rather painful process. A few bottles of what I assumed to be Wolfsbane potion were discarded in the corner, and I watched as Lupin howled once more after completing the transformation. Instinctively, I howled with him. We both abruptly stopped as his lanky form whirled around to look at me.

I stood stock still, gauging his reaction. I knew that werewolves reacted less violently to other animals, compared to humans. Take that and add the Wolfsbane potion, he should at least be able to control a good portion of his mind. After sniffing me he apparently decided I wasn't a threat, he retreated to the far corner of the room and tried to control himself.

Not knowing what to do, I slowly made my way out of the hideout, and back to Black Lake. As I swam down into the depths, I contemplated on what I would do. I couldn't kill him, he was just a kid. Most likely he was bitten by another werewolf, and has been dealing with it ever since. At that moment I realized Dumbledore probably knew, and provided the potions along with the hideout so that Lupin could deal with his condition every month in secret.

I decided that if Dumbledore trusted this werewolf enough to keep him at this school, I suppose I would to, thought I would have to monitor every transformation. I just wondered how long it would take the rest of the Marauders to find out.

Turns out it didn't take very long. By the end of their third years, the other three Marauders had found out exactly what was in the, "Shrieking Shack," and had formed a plan to aid their friend in his monthly transformations. The plan was ambitious, to become animagi was not something so easily done. I had initially doubted their abilities to do so, but by their fifth years they proved me wrong. James had succeeded into turning into a stag, Peter into a rat, and Sirius into a grim. I was a little miffed at Sirius's transformation; it was too similar to mine. The only difference being mine was more badass. Yeah. Take that Black.

Their entrance however, caught me off guard. It was just like any other transformation, where Lupin would transform in the Shack and I would walk in later to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. What I hadn't counted on was 'Wormtail,' 'Padfoot,' and 'Prongs,' to make a grand entrance into the shack. The moment I saw Wormtail enter the Shack, I knew it was too late, I couldn't make an escape without them knowing. So I stood there, in front of Lupin's transformed self, wondering what I could do as a stag, a rat, and a grim stared at me, wondering who the hades I was.

Even in their animagus forms, I could tell they were confused. I realized if I played my cards right, I could pass off as a regular wolf. So I growled, and slowly made my way towards them. Wormtail and Prongs parted immediately, leaving only Padfoot blocking the entrance. I snarled in an unmistakable challenge, and eventually he backed off, leaving the exit open. I immediately leapt out of the Shrieking shack and made my way to the Black Lake.

"Dammit!" I cursed aloud. In all my years here, not one student has ever seen me, not even Riddle, yet in my carelessness, now three of them have, and they will undoubtedly inform the fourth. I prayed to the gods that they would assume I was a regular wolf, I did not need any more reasons to hide.

I guess the gods were feeling particularly annoyed that day, as my request was not answered. After I snuck into the Gryffindor common room, all I could hear from them was,

"Moony, I'm telling you, it was definitely there."

"Mate, you should have seen it, it was even bigger than Padfoot, there's no way that could be a regular wolf."

I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, before I heard Pettigrew squeak out, "Guys did you notice that green thing on the wolf's paw?"

James gave him a confused look, "Wormtail what are you on about?"

"There was a green marking on his right paw, it looked like a fork," Peter explained.

Sirius then said "Come to think of it, I think I know what he's talking about. It was definitely there actually, it was green against its black fur."

I silently cursed every deity I knew before retreating back to the Room of Requirement. I needed to keep my head down for a while, and make sure I don't catch them in my animagus form again. Actually I don't want to catch them at all, I needed to be more careful.

After that incident, I left the werewolf monitoring to the rest of the Marauders, and observed more from the sidelines instead. At least, until one day James, in his infinite wisdom, came up with the 'ideal prank.'

"Guys we should really do it. The git won't know what's coming to him. It'll be fun. Besides, we could always stop it before Moony takes it too far."

Sirius seemed to think about it for a second before a wide grin appeared on his face. "Prongs, you're a genius. Snape's going to wet himself."

Peter just made a sort of squeaking sound in agreement.

I internally winced at this idea. Introducing a human to a transforming werewolf was like telling Artemis that she needed to get laid. In both instances you die. Painfully. That night I followed Sirius as he led Snape into the Whomping Willow to show him the, "secret of the Shrieking Shack." Their plan was executed brilliantly. Lupin was in the middle of screaming/howling when Wormtail calmed the tree. Sirius then led Snape all the way to the past the entrance before Prongs rammed him inside. Then Sirius shut the door and blocked it as they heard Snape screaming.

That was it, it was going too far. I transformed into my wolf before I barreled my way towards them. Sirius must have heard me, as he saw me coming with wide eyes before yelling out,

"PRONGS! BEHIND YOU!"

The stag had just enough time to turn around and leap out of the way before I practically flew past him and burst through the door, claws out and fangs barred. I see Lupin as a werewolf, cornering a desperate Snape in an attempt to maul him. I immediately leapt and bit down on Lupin's left shoulder, dragging him around with my weight before letting go and bracing myself for a counter attack. Snape had enough sense to run out the door as I fought the werewolf.

As we circled around each other, I heard "STUPEFY" from outside the shack, and the telltale thud as a body hit the floor. They must have stunned Snape to keep him from running back to the castle. I was about to strike again when out of the corner of my eye I saw a stag and a large black dog burst through the door, interrupting our little deathmatch. As soon as Lupin's attention was turned towards them, I ran out the door immediately, heading to the Black Lake. As I ran, I saw Pettigrew dragging Snape's unconscious body away from the shack. I leapt and transformed in the middle of the air before diving into the lake, thinking about the repercussions of what happened that night.

The following week, after Snape was released from the infirmary, was the blowout confrontation everyone was waiting for. It was outside, in one of the courtyards. I was once again in my wolf form, blending in with some of the surrounding scenery. James and Sirius both had their wands out at Snape, who was yelling at them with equal fervor. Remus and Peter were on the side, trying to calm everything down.

Snape snarled, "Potter you stupid fool, you almost killed me with that stupid monster of yours!"

James's temper flared, before yelling back "Well you're fine aren't you? It was a prank, you stupid git. No harm done. Now put your wand away before someone gets hurt."

Snape gave out another growl before releasing the first spell, but unfortunately he was outnumbered two to one. Before James and Sirius could retaliate however, they were interrupted by a very irate Lily Evens.

"Sev what in Merlin's name are you doing?" she asked hotly.

"Lily, they were.." he started before she cut him off.

"No Sev, I saw you throw the first spell, why are you acting like this? You've been so angry lately." she asked, with a concerned look in her eyes.

Snape's anger quickly over took him, and without thinking, he spat out "You would take his side, wouldn't you mudblood?"

As soon as the words left his mouth I could see the regret.

"Lily I didn't.." He didn't get to finish as tears came to Lily's eyes, and she ran off. James immediately put his wand up and followed her. Sirius eyed Snape one more time before leaving with Remus and Peter, along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered, leaving Snape alone in the courtyard.

As Snape stood there alone, I slowly came out of my hiding spot in the bushes, and padded my way towards him. He turned around and leapt back with confusion etched on his face, before realizing that I was the wolf who saved him that night. I stared at him in the eyes once, before turning around and sped off faster than he could follow.

I don't believe Lily ever spoke to Snape again for the rest of their time at Hogwarts, despite Snape's apologies. It changed Snape permanently. Before, he was quiet and isolated, but he always had Lily as a friend to turn to. Now, the only person he had was himself.

By the group's final year at Hogwarts, James and Lily had started dating, and the hatred between him and Snape grew. The Marauders had quelled a bit by seventh year, no longer as childish and prone to trouble as they used to be. I suppose they all grew up. Even James and Sirius. By the time they graduated in 1978, I sighed in another bout of loneliness as another class received their honors, and left Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As I retreated to the Room of Requirement, I picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, reading the title: "RADICAL PUREBLOOD MOVEMENT IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC CALLING OUT FOR THE BLOOD OF MUGGLEBORNS." I sighed in frustration once again; wizards, they never really stop surprising me do they?

**And there you have it. The Marauder chapter. I would write in more scenes, but unlike Harry's timeline, the story of the Marauder's isn't as detailed, so I tried to work with what I could. Next chapter I'll start explaining Percy's role in the war against Voldemort, and after that, it'll be Harry's time. Once again, thanks for reading, and feel free to review! **

**- Cryosk**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Wizarding War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All character rights go to their respective owners. Note: Alright so when I wrote the previous chapter, I may have messed up slightly. In canon, it states that Voldemort had formed the Death Eater organization by 1970 and had already started the war. Seeing as how this is already AU, I'm changing it up a bit. I'm making the first war more of a cloak and dagger fight, rather than an all-out warzone. For the purposes of this story, gruesome fighting doesn't become public knowledge until 1978. **

**Abc123 (who asked about the love interest): I do plan on giving Percy a love interest eventually, but don't worry, it won't be Annabeth. If you didn't see the note earlier, Annabeth won't be in this story. **

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF REACTION I'D BE GETTING, AND IT'S GREAT TO SEE A LOT OF YOU ENJOY THIS FIC.**

Chapter 5

Perseus POV

I read over the new Daily Prophet I had received. This was disconcerting, the Wizarding world was once again in turmoil, only this time it was all-out war. I chastised myself, how could I not have noticed? Granted I've only been out of Hogwarts 2 months at a time, and recently they have all been trips to America. Artemis and the Hunt have settled on a location in New York, and have started a camp, dubbing it "Camp Half-Blood." I knew how important this task was; if all went well, then by the turn of the next century, we could bring back enough influence for the gods to make a return.

Shaking off my distractions, I decided enough was enough. I've been guarding the school long enough, nothing world ending was going to happen here. If I wanted to ensure the survival of this world, my attention will needed to be focused elsewhere. With that thought, I quickly gathered the few possessions I had, locking them up in a trunk. Before I could finish however, I quickly changed my mind. If I was going to leave this place, even temporarily, I'm going to need some things.

Unpacking everything, I quickly laid everything I had out on the floor, contemplating on what I would need. I eyed a large silver box as tall as I was tucked into the corner of the room. It had been a gift from the hunt, and now was a time as good as any to use it. I made my way across the messy room to the large, vault looking thing. After unlocking it, I clasped both handles, and pulled apart the double door like mechanism to reveal a suit of armor.

I let out an appreciative whistle. Made out both armor and clothes, it was tight and form fitting. It was strange, not exactly the Greek style I had been expecting. Instead of the shining bronze metal breastplate and leather greaves, this armor was covered my entire body, not just my vital organs. It had a chest piece that sported a half metallic silver alloy, and half protective cloth material. The front had a sea green trident emblazoned on it. The piece that I was supposed to wear under was almost like a jacket; it was made of what I assumed to be the same material the hunters wear, as it was light yet looked like it could take an arrow with no problem. The shoulder pads were light and unobtrusive, as were the gauntlets. The suit included a set of black and silver pants, with armor covering the lower legs. Another pair of dragonhide boots were at the bottom of the suit. Behind the rack that was holding up the suit, there was a hooded cloak, black on the outside and red on the inside. With a jolt I realized that this suit of armor gave me the advantages of a Greek fighter, (or hunter) yet could also pass off as a somewhat strange choice of wizard attire. I sent a quick prayer of thanks before putting it on. Further inspection of the locker revealed a helmet, or at least, a mask of sorts. It covered my face, everything up to my nose, leaving my eyes visible. I suppose I was meant to wear the hood up with it. **(If you want to see where I drew up inspiration for this, google image search a Hunter outfit from Destiny, and look around till you find one that matches this general description.) **

Looking down at my gauntlet, I realized there was a section on the left underarm that could easily house my wand. After slipping my wand in, along with Riptide in my pocket, I strapped a hunting knife to my thigh before gathering the rest of my possessions. Putting my hood up, I turned around to look at the Room one more time, before leaving.

For the next few months, I apparated from place to place, trying to gather as much information as I could about Voldemort's group of "Death Eaters," (I could hear Thanatos laughing from here, as if anyone could eat him) picking up any news of the resistance group that was fighting him. It took me a bit of gold, and a few odd looks, but I was finally able to work my way into St. Mungos hospital. I had heard of a recent battle where multiple Aurors were injured, and I jumped at the chance of cornering one for questioning.

As I made my way into the healer's room, I looked around until I found the documents I was looking for.

Patient: Alastor Moody

Room: 419

Occupation: Auror

Injuries: Struck with a piercing curse to his left eye, took several mild cutting curses to the face. Blasting curse has taken out his lower right leg. Several broken ribs.

Note: Eye will be unreplaceable, as will the leg.

I let out a long whistle of astonishment. This is one tough bastard. I made my way upstairs, walking down the hall until I reached room 419. I quietly opened the door, and the next thing I saw was a flash of red light.

Instinctively, I dodged and rolled to the right before shooting back up and disarming him with my wand. Damn, I should've expected this, he just got attacked by a dozen death eaters; of course he'd be paranoid. I quickly hissed out,

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you!"

Moody eyed me suspiciously and said, "Not here to hurt me eh? Forgive me if I don't believe you. Now if you're here to kill me, get it over with."

I sighed and told him again, "Auror, if I had the intention to kill you I would not have bothered entering the room in the first place. Rather, I would've blown up the hospital."

"Not here to kill me…Oh I see. You're here to question me. Damn you and your kind death eater, I'd die under the Cruciatus first before you find anything!"

I stared at him for a good second before I decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to talk to him like this. Wordlessly, I stunned him, before walking up to him and dropping 3 drops of Veritaserum into his mouth.

"Ennervate."

He stared at me with a blank look on his heavily marred face. I started questioning him,

"What is your name?"

"Alastor Moody."

"Who is it that you work for?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Do you have knowledge of a resistance group that is combating the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Now we're getting somewhere.

"What is the name of this group?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Who is it led by?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

I digested this information. Dumbledore, of course. The famous Leader of the Light fighting the infamous Dark Lord. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing this coming. I looked back at Moody. I could see the struggle on his face, he was fighting the Veritaserum. I debated on whether or not I should keep questioning him or not. Part of me told me I should, but I knew that I would eventually have to gain the man's trust. And continuously questioning him against his will was probably not the best way of doing so.

Making up my mind, I muttered "Incarcerous," binding his hands to the bed before administering the antidote. His mind cleared, Moody looked up at my mask. I had taken to wearing welder's goggles to cover up my eyes. **(Think Bucky's whole setup from Winter Soldier) **I had long ago mastered Occlumency, but I decided that it was best to keep that a secret from other wizards. No need for them to think I was extremely powerful…

He asked me, "Who are you?"

I gave him a weary look, before replying "Not a death eater, if that's what you're asking."

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking who you are. And why I haven't heard of you before?"

I gazed at the Auror, thinking. He probably went to Hogwarts, though, I can't really seem to remember him. I guess the memories of thousands of students sort of just blend together after so many years. After a while, I finally responded,

"Who I am is a conversation for another day, at another time. As for hearing about me, I'm sure you will soon enough."

With that, I spun around and left the room, casually removing his bonds and throwing his wand back to him as I did. As soon as I left the hospital, I immediately apparated to Hogwarts. (Don't tell me there's anti-apparition wards, I know. I put them there.) I made my way into the empty castle, heading towards the headmaster's office. One stone gargoyle later, I was rifling through Dumbledore's documents, searching for any information on the Order of the Phoenix. Finally, I had found something. An old leather journal, locked inside one of his trunks, with some pretty nasty charms placed on it. I quickly waved the charms off and opened the journal. Immediately I found myself staring at a list of names.

Albus Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Augustus Longbottom, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans… The list went on before I realized that I had found the names of the Order members. Skimming over it, I had found all four Marauders, along with some names I recognized from previous years at Hogwarts. I looked through the entries, finding dates, notes, and plenty of other useful information until my eyes landed on what I was looking for. Next meeting would be at 12 Grimmauld Place. I briefly wondered if it was under the Fidelius Charm, before quickly dismissing the notion. The journal mentioned that the Order was moving from place to place, jumping from one location to another. A Fidelius on each location would complicate things too much. I quickly took note of the date of the meeting before putting the journal back into the trunk and leaving. I apparated to Hogsmeade, paid for a room and promptly fell asleep. The meeting would take place in two days, at noon. I could spare two days.

Yawning, I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I needed to make a trip to Diagon Alley today; I was running low on gold. After my morning ritual, I quickly put on my suit. After breakfast, I threw up my hood and put on my facemask before deciding I would use the Floo system instead of apparating. A flash of green fire later, I found myself in the bustling area of shops that is Diagon Alley. Quickly making my way to Gringotts, I tried to avoid as much attention as possible; my armor was attracting more stares than I would have liked.

Looking up at the goblin at the station, I spoke quickly in the goblin language,

"I'd like to make a withdrawal, please."

Startled, the goblin nearly fell out of his chair before looking at me.

Looking closely at the trident at my chest, the goblin's eyes widened as he quickly spoke,

"My apologies Perseus, I did not recognize you. Your key, please."

I nodded once and handed it to him. Let's just say I was well known among the Goblins. Having an account since the founding of Gringotts nearly a thousand years ago certainly helps with respect. If I wasn't good business, I don't know what is.

As the goblin, Ragnok I believe his name was, ushered me into the cart, I briefly wondered what the Goblins must think of me. The exact same customer that reappears for a thousand years probably raises some interesting questions, yet I was never asked anything about it. I suppose good business means no questions asked when it comes to the Goblin culture.

After taking out a good amount of gold from my vault, I left Gringotts and apparated back into Hogsmeade. Finding a secluded area, turned my body into vapor before entering the atmosphere and rapidly sped my way west, towards New York. The entire trip took about an hour, and I reformed at the borders of the newly established Camp Half-Blood, exhausted from the trip. Ever since Isis had fallen asleep, actually talking face to face was the only real way we Greeks could communicate anymore. The owls that wizards used were too slow, and mortal cell phones weren't an option. I made my way into the camp, greeting many hunters as I passed by.

After a while, I finally found who I was looking for.

"Artemis!"

She turned around from her conversation, taking a moment to recognize me before yelling out,

"Perseus! You came. It's nice to see you."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug before launching into a conversation. Now I know what you're thinking. Percy how are you so friendly with the man-hating goddess? What can I say, five-hundred years of companionship with the hunt helped that friendship along. So remember kids, (boys mostly) if you want to be able to hug Artemis without getting shot, spend half a century with her and hope she doesn't find you annoying enough to kill you. If it doesn't work out, well you'll probably die.

"I see the armor we sent you fitted you nicely," she remarked.

"Yes, please thank your girls for me, it saved me from wearing those ridiculous robes that wizards wear."

She chuckled a bit before asking,

"Perseus how are things over in the magical world? I'm sorry that we haven't been able to visit you lately, we've been busy with the Camp."

I grimaced a little before saying, "It's not going well my lady; war has broken out. A dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort has been murdering other wizards relentlessly now. But never mind that, I came over here to ask you how things are going."

"I'm sorry to hear that Perseus, I didn't expect a war would happen the moment I left. However things here are looking to turn out as we have hoped. In a few years, we should be able to gather the demigods that have been put to sleep all those years ago."

I nodded a few times, "That's great news Artemis. Though it's not as soon as I have hoped. I wish to find some way to contact Lady Hecate, but so far I have found none."

Artemis gave me an apologetic look before saying, "I'm sorry Perseus, but all the minor gods and goddesses are still asleep. There isn't a way to contact them just yet."

I nodded a few times, "It's alright my lady; I can deal with this war on my own. By the way, where's Thalia? I haven't seen her yet."

"Thalia? Oh yes, I sent her to the western states. We're scouting out a new location for a different camp."

At my puzzled look she continued, "The Romans, Perseus. This will be a camp for the Romans."

Understanding dawned on my face when I realized what this meant. I nodded in agreement.

"I see. Well, I wish I could stay, but I must be getting back. I have a war to stop. Goodbye my lady, it was great seeing you."

She smiled and waved goodbye as I dissolved into a fine mist.

Travelling back to England took a lot longer than planned, and it was past midnight by the time I got back. I must've been more exhausted than I thought. I made my way back to the inn at Hogsmeade, before collapsing onto my bed again.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready at Mach speed. Today was the day I introduced myself to the Order of the Phoenix, I needed to look like I wasn't half dead. After a quick breakfast, I left the inn and apparated myself to 12 Grimmauld Place. The meeting it seemed, had just begun. I took a quick breath, before unlocking the door and walking in.

**And there we go. Another chapter down. I don't believe I said this before, but I am a student, and while I try to update as frequently as I can, there will be times where I won't be able to get an update in on time. I don't really have a schedule, seeing as how I write, proofread, and upload immediately after, but usually I'll stick to at least 2 or 3 chapters a week, if not more.  
>I know I said previously that there would only be one chapter dedicated to the setup of what Percy is doing before I launch into Harry's time, but I ended up thinking of a bit more than originally planned. Rest assured, I'll do my best to end this part next chapter, and start focusing on Harry after that. Again, thanks to all who read and reviewed, and I'll see you next time.<strong>

**-Cryosk**


	6. Chapter 6 The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.  
>Note: I'd like to say THANK YOU again for all the people who left a review, followed, or favorited this story, it means a lot to me.<br>A/N: For those who guessed, the love interests for this story are probably going to be the two girls in the description; however I haven't actually decided who will go with who. If you have a preference, feel free to leave a suggestion, but it won't really be a poll, since I do have an idea of what I want to do with it.**

Chapter 6

Perseus POV

The moment I stepped foot into the house I felt the wards start to activate. Cursing my own stupidity, I pulled out my bronze wand and quickly started muttering counters to make sure my presence would remain unnoticed for now. I paused for a moment before quietly placing silencing charms on my feet, and a disillusionment charm to hide the rest of me.

Following the voices, I made my way through the dimly lit home, stopping at what I assumed to be the living room entrance. Curious, I leaned in closer with my head turned to hear their conversation. If I was going to make an entrance, might as well make it a good one. I didn't want to walk in while everyone in that room was all riled up from hearing nothing but death eater news…

"…I am pleased to announce that our resident Auror Alastor Moody has been cleared from St. Mungos hospital, and is able join us today. However, he had an encounter during his stay that takes precedence over our usual agenda. Alastor, if you will."

A gruff voice I recognized quickly started speaking.

"All you heard bout' that little spat in Diagon Alley a week ago that didn't end well for the ministry. Damn death eaters killed 11 before my team showed up, and we weren't as nearly prepared as we should've been. We were outnumbered 3 to 1, and my mistake cost me half my team, as well as some other things. Anyway, I was lying in my bed at St. Mungos when I hear someone coming to my room. I'd asked all the healers to announce themselves before they come into my room see, so the second he opened the door, I fired off a stunner. Bastard dodged it like it was nothing before disarming me. Dressed head to toe in some kind of suit with a cloak. Thought it was a death eater at first, except he wasn't wearin a skull mask, and he had a big green, fork, no, a trident by the looks of it on his gear. Gave me veritaserum he did, and I can't for the hell of me remember what I told him. He wouldn't tell me who he was, and left after that."

I heard Dumbledore let out a thoughtful sigh, before speaking again.

"It seems we have a new player in this war. I've looked through many archives, but I cannot seem to find any faction that relates to a green trident. I do not know what this wizard made Alastor disclose under the veritaserum, but for now I believe we need to regard him as a possible threat..."

Uh oh. Time to intervene. I'd rather not have the Order have a preconceived notion about me before I even had the chance to say hi. Here goes nothing.  
>I knocked three times on the door, and stood, waiting.<p>

Silence. Immediately, all the chatter in the room stopped. I counted in my head. 5 seconds…10 seconds…15… The door swung open.

Slowly, I walked into the room. Every wand in the room was pointed at me. Lovely. I knew they couldn't see my face through my mask and goggles, but I was cringing. This wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go, but I couldn't just pull another Founder meeting out of my ass and materialize in front of them. This was a time of war, where the standard procedure for the unknown was to shoot first and ask questions later. To reassure them a bit, I took off my left gauntlet and rolled up my sleeve, showing the unmarked skin underneath.

My eyes wandered over every person in the room, recognizing a few, before pausing over the four Marauders, Lily Evans, and then Dumbledore. I tilted my head slightly to signify I was looking at him, and waited for a response. I really wasn't quite sure what to say in this situation. One slip up and my potential allies will start throwing curses.

It was Dumbledore who finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

"The new player." I curtly responded. I wasn't about to tell them my life story just yet, but I needed to get across that I wasn't the enemy.

Another round of silence passed before he asked again,

"How did you find us?"

I threw a glance at Moody's direction.

"He told me."

A lie, as he didn't actually tell me, but I didn't exactly feel like revealing that I broke into Dumbledore's office.

Moody scowled, before quickly snarling,

"Did I now, what else did you make me tell you?"

I turned to look at him.

"Not much; I didn't really ask you anything else."

Dumbledore spoke up once again.

"Do you have a name, young wizard?"

I held in a snort. Young wizard? Motherfucker I'm a half god that's a thousand years older than you old man. I just age well.

I tensed a moment before replying,

"Perseus."

"I'm afraid I have not heard of you Perseus, do you have a surname?"

I thought for a moment. No I don't really have a surname, I suppose I could've adopted one over the years, but wizard surnames made me laugh my ass off. Longbottom? Are you shitting me? Who comes up with this crap? I mulled it over in my head before deciding on an American name. It could solve a few problems, if played right.

"Jackson."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, an American. I see, no wonder I could not find anything about you. You are a half-blood, I assume?

I smirked. He couldn't have been more right.

"You are correct Dumbledore."

"Would I also be correct in assuming that you did not come here with harmful intentions?"

"You would."

The headmaster was quiet for a moment, before putting a hand on Moody's arm, and lowering his wand. Slowly, everyone else did the same.

I inwardly blew out a huge sigh of relief. The hard part was over. Now for the part I hated.

-LINE BREAK-

Over the next hour, after the general hostility had subsided, I was bombarded with relentless questions from the Order of the Phoenix. Most people asked where I was from, so I said New York. At one point, McGonagall asked me where I had learned magic from, as she wasn't aware of magical education being offered in America. I thought about it for a moment, before replying with a smirk,

"Hogwarts, Professor."

Well that got everyone's attention. The questions came a second later.

"What? I don't recall ever teaching a student named Perseus Jackson."

I quickly replied,

"I attended Hogwarts under a different name Professor. I also had a fake accent too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the four Marauders furiously discussing this among themselves. With a jolt I realized they must be putting two and two together. The sea green trident on my chest must've given it away, I thought. And now I just confirmed it.

Sirius Black approached me and asked,

"Which house were you in?"

I looked at him for a bit before shaking my head.

"That's a secret," I replied, a bit mischievously.

"It was you, wasn't it? That night it was you."

I grinned under my mask.

"Yes it was."

Almost bouncing up and down with excitement, he went back into discussion with the rest of the Marauders.

Moody suddenly spoke up,

"Why do you hide your face, boy?"

Deciding to let that boy comment slide, I retorted,

"I like my face the way it is. Perhaps you should have done the same."

He scowled at me again before his lips formed a small smirk.

After a while, Dumbledore asked me the big question.

"Perseus, what are your intentions in this war?"

I thought about it, before I told him,

"Stopping the Dark Lord Voldemort, what else?"

He gave me an approving nod before asking me,

"An intention noble enough for me. I must ask you, would you like to join the Order?"

I mulled it over in my head. I suppose if I really wanted a more permanent alliance, I would have to do so. Refusing to join would just be stupid at this point.

I gave him one, resolute nod.

-LINE BREAK-

_Three Years Later_

Daylight shined through the windows, forcing me to reluctantly wake up from my deep sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I heard voices coming from downstairs, prompting me to get myself out of bed. It's been three years since the brutal war against the Dark Lord Voldemort has been revealed in its entirety to the public eye, and unfortunately the war wasn't going as well as we had hoped.

Ever since my induction into Dumbledore's secret Order of the Phoenix, I've had a full view of what's been happening on the battlefield since 1970. What the Ministry of Magic had originally thought would be a short skirmish has turned into a long, bloody war that will no doubt be remembered for generations to come.

I tiredly made my way into the bathroom, intent on making myself presentable for the New Year's Party. There hasn't been much action since the beginning of December; it appears both sides have decided to take a small reprieve to celebrate the holidays. I smiled at the thought of seeing the rest of the Marauders today. Over the past three years we've become good friends, drinking together, pranking together, and fighting together.

Ever since Sirius invited me to live at the headquarters, (his home) my life has been nonstop war. Every week we were sent to stop a death eater attack, and every week we came back with injuries. It made me miss the 'boring' years I spent at Hogwarts.

When we first began, I realized I was going to have a bit of trouble when it came to wizard combat. I had plenty of raw power, hades, I was drowning in it. It was my own inexperience that was giving my grievances. Sure I was probably the best swordsman in the world, but I didn't know shit when it came to wizard dueling.

Fortunately I was a quick learner. With Hecate's blessing, coupled with my special wand, I can safely say I've turned into the best fighter the Order has. Unfortunately however, I felt the need to refrain myself from using my maximum potential on the battlefield. I was one of the only members of the Order that Voldemort still knew nothing about, and I wanted to keep it that way. Becoming a Grim Reaper on the battlefield was not considered flying under the radar.

Even worse, I've kept my demigod powers to a minimum too. I know I could've passed it off as wandless magic, but that would also make me easily recognizable. Even now, when I fight a death eater, I have to resist uncapping Riptide and slicing him in two. It was almost painful, not being able to use my favorite weapon in a fight.*Sigh* Oh gods I'm turning into Ares…

After stepping out of the shower, I willed myself dry and donned my armor, sans the cloak. I picked up my mask and goggles, before shaking my head and setting them back on my nightstand. The Order has already seen my face; a Reducto curse had hit a chunk of debris I was using as a shield, and the sheer force of it blew my mask off and cracked my goggles in the middle of battle. No point in hiding it now.

I peeked at the clock, doing a double take when I saw that it was four in the afternoon. Had I really been sleeping that long? I jogged my memory before quickly remembering that I had made a trip to New York the previous night to visit Camp Half-blood. Things seemed to be on the up side of things when it came to the Greeks. Artemis and her Hunt had done an amazing job, the Camp was now completely functional, with Chiron as the head counselor. I would've come back earlier, but I had taken the time to visit Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, as well. Things over there were developing just as well, with enough influence to have brought Lupa out of her sleep. Other minor gods and goddesses have been waking up as well, but sadly Hecate wasn't one of them. I must've not gotten back until 6 in the morning for me to have slept so late.

I descended down the stairs as the guests started arriving. Dumbledore, Fletcher, the Longbottoms, and so on… I kept looking until I spotted Lily, James, and Peter. I heard Sirius yell out,

"Wormtail! Prongs! Lily! Over here!"

I laughed and greeted them as they came in. After seeing Lily, I piped up,

"So Lily, you and James come up with a name yet?" Referencing the bulge that her pregnancy was showing.

She gave a light laugh before replying,

"Yes, after countless hours of debating, we've decided on Harry."

I grinned and said,

"Harry Potter. I like it. Congratulations you two."

As we went on talking, I noticed Wormtail in the corner, looking a bit uncomfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nervously fiddle with his left arm sleeve, as if he had an annoying rash underneath. I was in the middle of thinking when something Lily had said caught my attention, and I forgot about it.

The night went on; the party going off without a hitch. I took a long look at the bright moon at the night sky, sending a prayer to Artemis, along with a happy New Year. I was still laughing at the prank she pulled on Christmas. I'm pretty sure the bells she put on her deer that pulled her moon chariot woke up half of London that night, making a lot of people wide eyed as "Santa Claus" was seen flying through the night sky. How mortals mistake the beautiful moon goddess for a fat old man who breaks into the houses of little children astounds me.

-LINE BREAK-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T NAMED SECRET KEEPER?" I yelled as we flew to the Potter's house as fast as our brooms would carry us.

Sirius yelled back,

"DUMBLEDORE SAID IT'D BE TOO OBVIOUS, THAT SINCE I'M JAMES'S BEST FRIEND IT WOULD GIVE IT AWAY."

"WHY THE FU…"

I didn't get to finish as I was almost knocked off my broom by a mass of flying shadows. My eyes narrowed. Death eaters. I was forced to quickly turn around as I saw two of them start casting spells and Sirius. My eyes widened when I saw one of them.

"Wormtail…"

I growled, before shooting off some considerably dark curses at them. Sirius quickly yelled at me,

"GO! I'll KEEP THESE TWO OCCUPIED!"

I nodded and shot straight towards the Potters' house. It came into view right as I saw the door getting blown apart by the Dark Lord himself. I gritted my teeth, and my broom screamed forward. As I push the broom over its limits, the handle started to crack. Giving a yell, I leapt off in one smooth motion, before evaporating and reforming just outside the door. I heard screaming, and spells going off.

Darting forward, I nearly tripped over something. Looking down, I bit down a cry of anguish. James Potter had died defending his home that day. Growling, I ran upstairs as fast as I could before seeing Lily with her wand raised, trying to fend off Voldemort. With the death of James fresh on my mind, instead of drawing my wand, I uncapped Riptide and slashed wildly at Riddle's back.

Voldemort's instincts saved him at the last second, as he ducked to the ground my sword ripped through the door next to him. Immediately I rolled forward and put myself between him and Lily. His eyes widened at my sword, before narrowing again.

Without a word, he fired two killing curses, one at me and one at Lily. I deflected the first curse of Riptide, and twisted around to slice through the second one aimed at Lily. I then moved onto the offensive.

With Riptide in my right hand, I started wandlessly firing off curses with my left. Voldemort and I then began our dance of death, while Lily tried to shield her son from the destruction going off around her. Then I made my mistake. Voldemort cast an overpowered Reducto at me, and instead of dodging, or using a shield charm, I tried to deflect it off Riptide. Needless to say, I was blown backwards to the other side of the room, dazed.

My vision blurry, I ripped off my goggles to see Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry. Giving me one last defiant scream, Lily Potter jumped in front of the killing curse. Her eyes locked with mine for a brief second, pleading, and I watched the green flash force the light out of her eyes.

That was it. That pushed me over the edge. I shot forward, and buried my sword through Voldemort's abdomen, twisting as I went. He gave a scream of pain as I ran him all the way through, pushing my sword deeper into the wall behind him. His red eyes locked with my green ones, before spitting out,

"Fool… I am immortal! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I yelled as I saw the curse leave his wand, bounding towards Harry. What I saw next will be burned into my mind forever. The sickly green curse struck Harry's one year old form, striking him in the face. Harry then glowed an ethereal white, before the resounding explosion struck me and Voldemort both. The last thing I heard before I was blinded was a painful scream.

The noise cleared, and the light died down. I got up from my position on the ground, and looked at the havoc around me. Voldemort's body was nowhere to be found, though my sword remained stuck to the wall in the same position I impaled him in, with his blood still on it. I turned and looked with tears in my eyes as I saw Lily on the ground, unmoving, her eyes still open. I heard crying, and turned around with an astonished look to see Harry Potter in his crib. Alive, with a blood red lightning bolt on forehead.

**HOLY CRAP this chapter was tough to write. I was thinking of splitting it up into two, before I decided nah. Well, what do ya think? I finally got to Harry Potter. Now the real fun begins. Once again, a huge thanks for reading my story. Feel free to drop a review on your way out, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Cryosk**


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All rights go to the respective owners.**

**So I after I posted my previous chapter, I got more positive responses from you people. I want to thank each and every one of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I know I've said it before but I want to say it again. THANK YOU**

**To answer some of the questions I received over my story:  
>Percy will NOT be undergoing the quests from PJO &amp; HoO, he already has.<br>Annabeth will NOT be the love interest.  
>There WILL BE recurring characters (from PJO) later on.<br>Artemis knows about Percy being the Guardian of Hogwarts, and MAYBE someone else will know eventually.**

Chapter 7

Perseus POV

Silence. Nothing but silenced resounded through the Potter house. I rose up from my sitting position and replayed the events from the past hour in my head. Over, and over, and over. I looked at the crib in the corner of the room. It had taken forever for me to coax Harry to sleep. His tears had been relentless.

I left most of the house untouched, the only thing being I brought the bodies of both James and Lily to another room. Setting them both on their bed, I looked into Lily's eyes one last time before closing them and turning away. I will make sure Harry never forgets of her sacrifice.

I was no stranger to loss; if there was anything the Second Titan and Giant wars has taught me, it is that loss is inevitable when it came to war. That being said, it has been a truly long time since I had someone so close to me killed. No matter how many times it happens, the feeling of loss never does go away. It clung to me, making me a walking personification of survivor's guilt. Something a son of Mars once passed onto me rang in my head.

"_Life is only precious because it ends. Some mortals don't know how lucky they are."_

I looked over at where Riptide stuck to the wall. Blood, red, mortal blood stained the antique white wall. Immortal, he called himself. Idiot. He had no idea what immortality meant. I was sure he had died, yet, I something told me otherwise. Even after I had ran him through, he was so intent on killing Harry. Why? I was fairly certain an angry demigod impaling you with a glowing sword warranted more danger than a crying one year old. Something was off. As for his death, if I had to guess what happened, I would say somehow his curse had rebounded off of Harry and vaporized him in the process. Whatever it was, it was powerful magic.

Slowly, I pulled a memory out, the one that started with the curse hitting Harry, and ended with me waking up. This should provide sufficient explanation of what happened here tonight. I heard the distinctive *crack* of apparition near the house; the Order was here. I pulled out a half broken chair from the wreckage, and sat. I put my mask back over my face, and pulled on my goggles. Time to face the music.

Remus was the first to burst in the door. Quickly scanning the demolished surroundings, he looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I tensed and waited for the cry of sorrow from the room next door. Not a second later, Dumbledore and McGonagall burst through the door, wands raised. The sight they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Perseus…what happened here?"

Barely looking up, I slowly rose from the chair and started walking towards him. Without a word, I pressed the memory vial into his hand and whispered,

"_Watch over him…"_

With that, my body started evaporating, before I was nothing more than vapor, speeding away. The same scenes in my head played over and over again; the eyes of Lily Potter in her last moments haunting me, as they screamed out-

_Protect my son…_

I reformed back at 12 Grimmauld Place, heading towards my room. As fast as I could, I wrote a letter to Sirius, explaining what had happened. I packed up what possessions I had before leaving the headquarters. I turned around one last time, before evaporating away. As far as I was concerned, the Wizarding War had ended. At least for now. I was no longer needed here.

Harry was only an infant. I'm in no position to raise him right now, I could only hope Dumbledore would find a way to raise him safely. I would return soon though; I had seen the look in Lily's eyes. I would not abandon her only son.

Taking one big breath, I evaporated and travelled to New York. I would stay in New York for a while, Camp Half-blood perhaps. I looked forward to visiting Artemis and her Hunt. Thalia too, they would be able to understand my guilt. They would know what it felt like, the memories and the regret. After all, some things you never let go.

-LINE BREAK-

3rd Person POV

The Wizarding World was in joyous celebration the following week. Cheers were heard throughout Britain, as the news of the Dark Lord's demise at the hands of "The Boy Who Lived." Harry Potter was perhaps the biggest celebrity the magical world has ever seen. Yet, no one could seem to find the boy.

Most people assumed that he had been taken under the wing of some of the greatest wizards of around, how he was being raised to be the next Merlin. Some believed that he was being raised by Albus Dumbledore himself. Every rumor couldn't be farther from the truth.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at Harry's small form, as he put him down at the Dursley's doorstep. He sighed, this wasn't the ideal situation, but it would have to do. Like Perseus, he did not simply believe that Voldemort had simply been obliterated out of existence. That memory of the Dark Lord so intent on killing Harry left him no doubt in his mind. Unlike Perseus however, Dumbledore knew of the prophecy, the one that had been created when Harry was born. He knew that when Voldemort returned, Harry would need to be ready. In order for that to happen, he needed to keep Harry away from prying eyes. The boy needed to be kept a secret, so that he may grow up and learn to trust the right people. People that would care for him, when no one else did.

Dumbledore sighed, this was not something he wanted to do. He knew Petunia Dursley would not take kindly to Harry's wizard traits. More likely than not, Harry would not come to learn of his magical heritage until he was eleven. This did however, merit some advantages, Dumbledore thought. A scared child in an unknown environment would easily trust those who help in his confusion. It was a necessary sacrifice, he thought. For the greater good.

-LINE BREAK-

_6 Years Later_

Harry POV

I woke up with the sound of pounding at my door. I jumped up, and hit my head on the ceiling. *Crack* Pain shot through my head as my glasses fell off. I shook my head to rid myself of the headache. I heard the sound of bolts being unlocked before Uncle Vernon's head popped in.

"GET UP BOY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?"

"No Uncle Vernon."

I wanted to cry again. I don't understand. What did I do? How was I supposed to know what time it was? My cupboard was so dark. There weren't any windows or anything. But I didn't cry. If I cried he would hit me. I couldn't cry. Not again.

"Stupid freak… OUTSIDE NOW! I want my car spotless, do you understand?!"

I responded meekly,

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

He growled out,

"If I see one thing wrong you won't eat for a week boy…"

Perseus POV

_Around the same time, in Camp Half-Blood._

I sat on the beach, gazing up at the moon. The past few years, I've caught up the Greek world. Things were perfect. The minor gods and goddesses have been slowly awakening, with Isis being the first. Hecate still wasn't heard from yet, but Artemis assured me it would only be a few more years.

Speaking of Artemis, the moon seemed to flash a bit, and suddenly I inhaled the scent of the forest around me.

"Like what you see?"

I chuckled,

"That depends my lady, will you shoot me for saying yes?"

Artemis laughed a bit, before saying

"No Perseus, I wouldn't shoot you. And how many times have I told you to stop with the formalities? I think we know each other well enough to drop them."

I gave her a cheeky smile,

"Of course Arty, how could I forget?"

She grumbled a bit before grinning again and punched me lightly on the shoulder. She muttered something like, "insufferable mortal."

I chuckled a bit more before returning my gaze to the moon.

"Perseus, you seem to be thinking a lot lately. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

I sighed a bit before speaking.

"It's time Artemis. It's been seven years. I need to go back."

Artemis frowned a bit before realizing what I was talking about.

"Ah, I see. The child that you vowed to protect."

"Yes, he's seven years old now, it is time for me to fulfill my promise to Lily."

Artemis gave a warm smile.

"I always wondered how good of a father you'd be, little brother."

I smiled again. Little brother. Oh my gods Apollo's gonna freak when he comes back from Olympus. I paled; forget Apollo, what's Zeus's reaction going to be…

Artemis mistook my reaction for fear of raising Harry.

"Perseus, you've faced monsters, gods, titans, and giants. Raising a child is not something you need to fear."

I shook my head,

"No Artemis, I don't think I could ever replace Harry's father. That responsibility should go to Sirius, his godfather. No, I think I would be better suited for being the big brother, don't you think?"

Artemis eyes lit up at this,

"Perseus you'd better make sure he grows up to be a respectable male. I'd hate it if I had to kill him for being a filthy pig."

I gave my best "are you serious look?" before bursting out into laughter.

"Worry not Arty, soon you'll be looking at another little version of me."

We talked a bit more before I decided I had to go. I gave Artemis one last hug before evaporating into the darkness, and I raced towards England.

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

After my wake up call, I tried to wash Uncle Vernon's car, and was failing miserably. Every time I turned the hose on, Dudley went and jammed the nozzle, or unplugged it. I was angry, but I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to cry again, but I held it in. Why did Dudley deserve better things than me? Why does my family call me a freak? I asked questions like these everyday as if repetition would give me an answer.

Before my first year of primary school, I tried please my Uncle and Aunt. I constantly thought that if I did better, they would treat me better. The first time I realized that was never going to happen after the first semester in school. I had achieved top marks in my class, and was eager to please my family. Uncle Vernon tore up my grades and called me a cheater. Aunt Petunia was furious that I had topped her precious Dudley in something, and let the fat whale beat me.

It was that moment I knew that I hated my family, and that I would never be anything more than a 'freak' in their eyes. I hated myself for wanting to cry all the time, but I couldn't help it. I used to hope for approval, for kindness, and for love. Now all I ever hope for is food, and a night without punishment.

Perseus POV

I reformed outside of Hogwarts. Oh, how I've missed this place. Immediately, the castle doors recognized me and opened its massive doors. Absentmindedly, I noted that not much has changed. I walked up all seven flights of stairs until I reached the Room of Requirement. As I walked in, I wave of nostalgia hit me. Everything was exactly how I left it. I realized that it's been nearly a decade since I was last in here.

After storing some equipment there, I set off again, this time for the headmaster's office. Time to find Harry. I stopped at the gargoyle. A second later, the stone passageway moved to the side. I walked inside, to find a very surprised looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Perseus…?"

I looked at him,

"Dumbledore."

"Perseus where have you been? The Order hasn't seen you anywhere in nearly seven years."

I gave him a confused look. Where have I been? I asked Sirius to tell them I was in France; that I went there to recuperate after the war.

"I left a letter to Sirius explaining where I had gone off to. I expected him to inform you."

Dumbledore gave me an even more confused look,

"Sirius? Sirius Black?"

I blinked.

"No Dumbledore, Sirius White."

He seemed to catch on to my sarcasm, before replying,

"Perseus, Sirius has been in Azkaban for the past seven years for betraying the Potters, along with killing eleven muggles."

I stood there in stunned silence.

"WHAT?! HOW? SIRIUS DIDN'T BETRAY THE POTTER'S, THAT FUCKING RAT PETTIGREW DID."

Dumbledore's force took on a somber look.

"Yes, I had believed so. But there was no proof, no evidence suggesting the contrary. Pettigrew's finger was found in the remains of an explosion that had killed nearly a dozen muggles, and Sirius was unconscious at the scene. The Aurors took him without question.

I wanted to throttle the bearded bastard. I took a few seconds to calm myself down, before responding

"You knew? And you didn't do anything to stop them?!"

"I tried my boy, but there was nothing I could do."

I took a step forward and grabbed Dumbledore's throat with one hand, before lifting him up and slammed him down on his desk, at the same time taking his wand out and throwing it to the side.

"DO NOT THINK YOU CAN CALL ME BOY DUMBLEDORE, I HAVE BEEN HERE A MILLENIA LONGER THAN YOU!"

Taking a few more breaths, I growled out,

"If Sirius is in prison, who is raising Harry Potter?"

Gasping for breath, Dumbledore rasped out,

"The Dursleys, his family…"

I inhaled sharply. If half of the things Lily told me about her sister Petunia were true, Harry was not having a good time. My mind clouding with rage again, I slammed the old man against the desk again,

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Privet Drive 04, Surrey…"

I slammed him on the desk again once more, rendering him unconscious. Internally I smirked. Wizards were so weak; take away their wand, even a muggle could take one down. I debated on what I should do with Dumbledore, before deciding I would obliviate him on anything we 'discussed' over Harry.

I stormed out of the Hogwarts, furious that the old headmaster could be so stupid. I needed to break Sirius out of Azkaban as soon as possible, but I needed to get Harry out first. If Sirius has survived this long with his sanity, he can wait a few more days; I know he would never forgive me if I let Harry suffer any longer.

**Heyyy, it's another chapter. Sorry if it isn't up to par with the previous chapters, I've had a bit of writers block with this one. I intended to make it longer, but I'll save it for the next one. Once again, thank you all for reading my story, and feel free to drop a review!**

**-Cryosk**


	8. Chapter 8 Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners.  
>BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK, QUESTIONS AND ENCOURAGEMENT ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED!<br>(A/N): I got a few responses from last chapter concerning Percy's little argument with Dumbledore, about how he seems a little out of control. I'll admit I was a bit overzealous in my approach to this, but I wrote it like that because I wanted to establish that Percy was much more powerful than Dumbledore. That argument seemed to be the best way of doing that without having them outright dueling, or having Percy flaunt his skills. Anyway, I hope that cleared it up for you.  
>Now, as always, thanks for reading, drop a review if you like, and enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 8

Harry POV

The first time it happened, I was four years old. I accidentally dropped burned the dinner I was cooking, and Uncle Vernon yelled at me until his face turned purple, and then he hit me. The fire in the stove roared, going so high it singed his clothes. My uncle's eyes grew wide, before he dragged me all the way to my cupboard, and locked me in for nearly two days.

The second time it happened, Dudley had thrown some of his old, broken toys away, and I got them. After he realized that I now played with them, the fat little beast took all of them back. I didn't say anything, but my anger took over again, and the next thing I knew, all of Dudley's toys, old and new, started smoking.

"Accidents" like this used to only happen when I was angry, but lately it's been happening more and more. I was careful with my emotions now, if Uncle Vernon ever saw anything like this he would lock me back into my cupboard.

I hefted the trash bag over my shoulder, and walked across the yard to throw it out. As I walked back to the house, I heard a bone-chilling howl. My body froze, not knowing what to do. It felt like the darkness around me was growing; I wanted to run back into the house, but my legs wouldn't obey me. Were there wolves in London? I had no idea. I've barely set foot out of Privet Drive my entire life. My senses came back to me and I started backing up into the house before I bumped into something large and shaggy.

A soft, warm breath tickled my back. I shut my eyes tight. Briefly I wondered if I was going to die. I wonder if my Uncle would give me a funeral. Probably not. I waited. And waited. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and turned around to see the largest wolf I had ever seen in my life on the front line of my Uncle's house. It was also the only wolf I had ever seen my life so, yeah. Even more terrifying.

The next moments were the longest of my life. At some point I pinched myself, in an attempt to see if I was dreaming. I swear the wolf smiled at that. I stared at its exposed teeth, before deciding that the wolf must have already killed me, and the next thing I saw was blackness.

Perseus POV

Huh. I thought meeting the founders of Hogwarts was awkward. This…this topped everything. And I'm nearly two thousand years old. How do you explain to a seven year old that you are actually an immortal human that could turn into a wolf, also that you were a wizard, a Greek Hero, and half god? Oh, not to mention I was with your parents when they died, and I made a silent promise to your dead mother to protect you for the rest of your life. Gods… honestly I didn't even think that Harry would be able to hear me approaching.

My wolf ears perked up; his relatives were starting to walk out of the house. Internally I growled, before I finally made a quick decision. Harry looked like he was on the verge of passing out, so I uh, helped that along. Transforming, I picked his small form up before apparating away.

With a loud crack, I appeared in the Room of Requirement with a sleeping Harry Potter in my arms. As soon as I set him on the bed, I rummaged through one of my trunks until I found what I was looking for, a dreamless sleeping potion. After feeding it to Harry, I placed as many security charms onto the room as possible.

With a huge sigh, I opened up my weapons and equipment trunk; it was time for a prison break. I mentally assessed the security at Azkaban, taking what I specifically needed. First, Azkaban was on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. No problem, I thought. That could actually work to my advantage. Secondly, Dementors; Azkaban's infamous security guards. As for why wizards use the most heavily classified "dark creatures" as security guards for their only prison, only Zeus knows. My Patronus charm was strong enough to hold them off, but without a certain type of weapon from my uncle's realm, killing them would be impossible. I shook my head to rethink my plan; I wanted to break Sirius out quietly, not start a riot. One wrong move and I could accidentally set more than just him free.

Azkaban also had multiple detection systems for potions and portkeys, I couldn't just pop in strapped with makeshift potion bombs and teleportation devices. I groaned…Athena's probably banging her head against a wall at my inability to come up with a plan. I sat there thinking for another good half hour before I realized what my problem was. I was being too old school, too wizard like. Azkaban was designed to keep wizards both out _and_ in. That's why no one has ever broken out. That was the key. _Wizards. It was designed against wizards. _No, if I wanted to beat the system I needed to think outside of the box. With almost a feral like grin, I quickly switched my arsenal out before apparating to the nearest beach.

-LINE BREAK-

I mentally recorded everything that was about to go down. When Harry grows up he should know how to break out of prison. After all, what kind of older brother would I be without teaching him the fundamentals? Walking into the water, I examined myself in the reflection of the waves. I had switched out the black and silver armor set the hunters gave me, and instead, had on my custom celestial bronze and Atlantean steel suit. My half-brother Tyson helped me forge this during the Second Giant War; it was our pride and joy.

Modeled after certain Atlantean armor with Greek accents, it was designed for above ground and underwater combat. When underwater, certain armor segments on my limbs would pop out to reveal bladed, bronze fins, to help me move better. When above ground, they wrapped around my limbs to help layer the base armor, giving more protection. A half dozen segmented bronze tentacles moved and interweaved with each other to form a helmet that could easily retract to other places of the armor. And of course, the sea green trident was ever present on my chest. Yep, Hephaestus would be proud.

I dived into the water, shooting underneath the depths, until I found a suitable level. I shot towards the island of Azkaban, intent on making an underwater breach. The wards were of course, only above ground. After all, what kind of wizard travels several thousand meters below sea level? My speed increased, sixty mph, ninety, one hundred ten… I kept going until my bearings confirmed it. I reached the island of Azkaban. I slowly made my way to the surface, until just my eyes broke the water. I stared up at the huge, triangular shaped tower that was the prison of Azkaban. I swam back a few meters, and dove once more before enacting phase two of my little breakout.

Feeling that familiar tug in my gut, I started willing the waves forward. Little by little, I built the waves up as they crashed against the prison. One by one, they started to grow. I needed to pace myself; a full on tsunami wasn't something I could just conjure at will. After nearly ten minutes of steady concentration, I resurfaced to see the largest waves I have ever made crashing onto the prison. I grinned, time for step three. Focusing one more time, I willed the largest wave I could to form behind me to speed towards the prison. As soon as the wave hit me from behind, I felt myself being launched forward. I effortlessly made my way to the top of the tidal wave before finally getting a clear view of how high up I was.

My wave wasn't exactly as tall as the tower, but it was pretty damn close. I started laughing beneath my helmet when the reality of the situation hit me. I was literally body surfing a tsunami wave to break into Azkaban. Thalia was never going to believe this. I focused a good amount of power in front of me to form a wedge of ice; before violently slamming into the tower.

The resulting explosion was. Massive, to say the least. As the wave broke through the wall, the sheer amount of water washed the initial Dementors away, giving me enough time to transform into my wolf. Dementors were creatures that sucked the soul out of humans; they hardly cared about animals. Phase three of my plan complete, I slinked off into the lower levels of the prison; I needed to locate Sirius.

-LINE BREAK-

The darkness was everywhere, hades, I've been in places in the underworld that were less suffocating than this. It was deathly cold too, a side effect of the Dementor's aura. No wonder wizards lose their sanity in here. I prowled my way through each level, green eyes flashing in the dark to locate Sirius. After a while of searching, I found him.

I blinked my wolf eyes a few times. Even with my night vision, I could barely recognized the man. He was nothing but skin and bones; though his hollow eyes stared right back at me, flickering with recognition. I softly growled to him to try and rouse him. His eyes flashed once more in the low light. He rasped out in the softest voice I have ever heard,

"Perseus…?"

I growled once in before starting phase four. With a deep breath, I transformed. The effect was instantaneous. The temperature dropped a good ten degrees, signaling that the Dementors were coming. Uncapping Riptide, I slashed through the bars before breaking the chains off Sirius. Acting quickly, I reached into a hard case in my armor and pulled out my secret little weapon. Opening up the small package, it slipped out right into my hand. I held it up in the pale light of my sword. A syringe, I believe it was called. A mortal instrument. This one was filled with adrenaline, exactly what I needed Sirius to have if we were going to get out.

There were hundreds of energy potions that did the same thing as this little mortal invention did, but they would've been easily detected. This idea was the perfect loophole. Genius (at least I think it is). I took Sirius's bony arm before finding a vein and stabbed the needle in. He barely reacted, at first anyway. Five seconds later, he shot up, eyes wide, and pupils going crazy.

"Perseus! I, what are you… Azkaban…"

I half whispered half yelled,

"Padfoot! Be quiet. You need to transform, NOW!"

He looked at me with wild eyes before understanding dawned on his face.

Next thing I know, I'm looking at a shaggy black dog; all hyped up on unnatural adrenaline. I transformed at barked at him, signaling him to follow me. We ran past the Dementors as fast as we could. I could slowly tell that my cover was being blown. My human soul was nowhere near as weak as Sirius, and with my heart pumping as fast as it is, they were starting to notice. We ran up several flights of stairs before arriving at the hole my tidal wave made. I growled commandingly, telling him to get to the edge. Padfoot cocked his head at me quizzically, as if asking me

"Are you really asking me to do what I think you're asking me to do?"

I didn't bother answering, rather, opting to transform back into a human. With one smooth motion, I picked up Padfoot before jumping off the edge, yelling out in exhilaration as I went. I felt like Sirius tried to say something, but was too much in shock to make a sound. As we passed the halfway point to the ground, I concentrated as hard as I could before brutally ripping through the anti-apparition wards, and with a crack, both of us disappeared. I laughed in a bit of a maniacal sort of fashion. Prison Break Complete.

-LINE BREAK-

The resulting side-along apparition we made back into the Room of Requirement proved to be too much for the Marauder, as Padfoot passed out the moment we hit the ground. I couldn't blame him really, this shit was difficult. I brought him over to the spare bed and set him down. He was still in dog form.

I made my way to the Hogwarts kitchens and brought back a heaping pile of food. I had to be careful though, if he ate too much at once after being starved for so long it could kill him. I set aside a good portion for him by the couch, along with a fresh set of clothes. After that I whipped out a few nutrition potions and set them to the side too. I finally realized I was exhausted after I took my armor off, and promptly collapsed onto the bed, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**AHAHA PRISON BREAK! I personally thought that turned out ok, though it was hell to write. Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you were hoping for; I promise I'll get to the whole Sirius & Harry meeting next chapter, which will come out soon. Also, if you guys would like longer chapters, I could probably do that, though the updates wouldn't be as frequent. Let me know if you'd like anything like that. Again, thank you everybody for reading and reviewing, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Cryosk**


	9. Chapter 9 New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter, all rights go to their owners.  
>(AN): Sorry for the slowish update people, I had some things I had to take care of. Anyway, I hoped you all liked that prison break chapter, and thank you to all who read and reviewed it. Here's the next one, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Perseus POV

I woke up with a huge yawn, instantly alert. Looking around, I forgot where I was for a few seconds, before the past few days came rushing back to me. Harry. Sirius. Azkaban. The breakout. Oh shit. Harry, he was probably awake by now. I shot up off the couch, and searched the other rooms that the Room of Requirement had created. I looked in the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, and the training room before I found little Harry in the kitchen, eating his face off.

I thought about how I should approach him before deciding to wing it.

"Harry?"

The little seven year old froze, a sandwich halfway to his mouth, and slowly turned around to look at me. An awkward silence passed before he finally responded.

"…who are you?"

I stared at him for a bit before replying,

"Uh…that's kind of a complicated question. All I can really say right now is that my name is Perseus."

He looked at me expectantly with those emerald green eyes of his.

"Well…remember that wolf that stopped by your uncle's house that night?"

Harry took a step back, fear evident in his eyes.

"Wha…what?"

I held up both my hands, reassuringly, and said in my most calming voice,

"Hey, hey, it's alright Harry, I can explain—"

Harry stuttered out,

"How do you know my name? Where am I? What is this place?"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. It was too damn early in the morning to do this right now…

"Look Harry, I think it's best if I let your godfather explain these things to you."

He gave me a puzzled look,

"I have a godfather?"

"Yeah, he's the guy sleeping in the other room."

Harry's face grew even more confused,

"There's no one in that other room, just a big dog."

I blinked. Oh, right. He never changed back when we got here.

"That…would also be best explained by him. In the meantime, why don't you keep eating, and I'll find you some better clothes to wear."

Harry looked down at his oversized clothes before an unreadable expression crossed over his face. He nodded very quickly before he went back to eating. I mentally cringed. I realized that I don't know the first thing about kids. Pre-teenagers? Yes. Actual teenagers? Yes. Adults who may as well be teenagers because they act like idiots? Gods Yes. But children? I have no idea.

Right before I left, I turned around,

"Oh and by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a wizard Harry." **(I couldn't resist)**

And with that I apparated away.

-LINE BREAK-

I apparate my way to a mortal clothing shop somewhere in London. Making my way through the aisles, I quickly picked out clothes Harry's size. As I was thinking about what a seven year old would want to wear, I suddenly became self-conscious about what I was wearing at the moment. I hadn't bother to change before coming out here. I looked down at what I was wearing.

Shit. I was still wearing the clothes I wear under my underwater armor. It was a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, designed to keep me warm in freezing cold temperatures, and pants that were lined with celestial bronze pieces that were designed to attach to my armor. Looking at myself again, I suppose it wasn't too bad. At least I wasn't wearing wizard robes. *Shudder*. After I paid for Harry's clothes, I walked out of the store, intent on finding a good place to hide from people in order to apparate before I heard a faint, but distinct *crack* somewhere around me.

I dropped the bags and spun around, wand in my hand. I looked around for a few more seconds before I realized that it was the crack of disapparition, not apparition. Damn. I was being followed; by wizards no less. Briefly I wondered who it could be before it hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Dumbledore. Shit, how could I have forgotten?

He may not remember that little part where I smashed him into his desk, but he does remember me being mad at him because of Sirius. He must have sent someone to follow me, or worse, he followed me himself. I gritted my teeth in frustration. If he saw me here, buying clothes for someone Harry's age, no doubt he'll put two and two together. It'll only be a matter of time before he checks on Harry.

I groaned. I really didn't want to be at odds with Dumbledore. He's a powerful wizard, and would no doubt be a great ally. Problem is that he's a bit manipulative, and seems to keep a lot of secrets from me. Not that I hold that against him, hades, I have more secrets than he can even dream of. But a large part of me still finds it difficult to trust him.

Dumbledore definitely knows more than he's letting on. There's no good reason to send Harry to his abusive relatives, especially if he knew of Sirius's innocence and could have provided evidence to exonerate him. No, Dumbledore wanted Harry to live in the muggle world, isolated, with no knowledge of who he was and what he could do. This pissed me off. Why? What else does Dumbledore know that he's not telling us?

I shook my head; I can think on this later, right now I need to get back. Everything just changed. If Dumbledore knows that Harry is missing he'll start searching for him. I need to accelerate my plans. That meant I needed to find a place for Harry and Sirius to live as soon as possible. The Room of Requirement's great but I can't let a seven year old live out his childhood in one room. I'm not the fucking Dursleys.

Instead of apparating, I evaporated myself back to Hogwarts, as wizards have no way of tracking that. As soon as I arrived, I walked in to find Sirius in dog form, playing around with Harry. I smiled, before asking,

"Having fun there Padfoot?"

The black grim transformed back into Sirius before grinning,

"You have no idea Perseus, I've been in Azkaban for far too long."

"I take it you've explained to Harry hear a good deal of things?"

"Oh yes, a lot of things. He's taking it surprisingly well actually."

I chuckled a bit,

"Sirius, we can't stay here, we need to find a more permanent location for you two."

Sirius gave me a confused look,

"Right…where exactly are we? And why do we need to leave so soon?"

I was silent for a bit, contemplating whether or not I should tell him what this Room is to me.

"Well… we're in Hogwarts right now. In a secret room."

"A secret room?"

I gave him a look that said, 'don't ask.'

"Sirius we need to leave now, Dumbledore is no doubt looking for us."

"Why would Dumbledore be looking for us?"

I glanced at Harry, who was busy going through his new clothes.

"It has to do with Harry. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"The Black family, does it have any other properties besides Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes actually, Black Manor. It's heavily warded, and in a secret location. Grimmauld Place was just designated as the family home because most of us lived there."

"Does anyone in the Order know about it?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"Alright good. How soon can you apparate?"

Sirius gave me a tired look.

"Perhaps in about an hour or so."

"Alright that'll have to do. Come on, I'm bringing you two to Hogsmeade. We'll stay at an inn there until you can."

-LINE BREAK-

After we arrived at Black Manor, I helped Sirius and Harry get settled in. I explained to Sirius about Harry's previous 'living situation.' That set him off even more than me. Looks like we have another person who doesn't quite trust Dumbledore. Oops.

During a trip to Ollivanders, I was able ask the old wandmaker for a custom wand that was built exactly like Sirius's old one. Another few stops for food and robes, I was able to restock Black Manor. With Sirius's advice, I made a few more stops to bookstores, and effectively bought Harry's first three years of magical education in books, parchment, ink, and quills. I suppose it would be a good idea to give him a bit of a head start...

"Sirius, since when are you so concerned about education? If I recall your time in Hogwarts correctly, you weren't exactly the epitome of a hard-worker."

Sirius shrugged,

"What can I say? I promised Lily that should James ever have Harry embrace his inner Marauder, I would make sure he still would be at the top of his class. Funnily enough, I promised James something similar. Except, I think he wanted it the other way around. Either way, I look forward to keeping both promises.

I nodded, Sirius would make a great Godfather for Harry.

"That reminds me Perseus, how well did you know me at Hogwarts exactly? Because I can't seem for the life of me to even remember your face at the school."

I smirked,

"One day, Padfoot, one of these days I'll tell you."

-LINE BREAK-

Over the next few years, Sirius and I trained Harry to become the most powerful wizard he could possibly be. His potential was amazing, by age eight he was capable of almost everything a first year could do. Sirius trained Harry in all things magical, while I trained him in all things physical. He was progressing fast. By the time he reaches Hogwarts, well, let's just say the headmaster would be in for a surprise.

Harry POV

_10 Years Old_

"Now Harry, repeat after me, _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Sirius's wand flew out of his hand, sailing across the floor.

"Well done Harry! You've got it!"

I collapsed onto the nearest couch, exhausted from casting that spell.

"Sirius, that took me forever to cast, and it makes me so tired. How am I improving?"

Sirius laughed out loud,

"Harry the Disarming charm is a second year charm, and you just performed it with a spare wand! Imagine what you can do your second year with your own wand!"

I smiled,

"I guess I never thought of it that way Sirius," I said.

"Well well well, looks like someone just learned the Disarming Charm."

I turned around,

"Percy!"

I ran to him and gave my brother a hug.

"Good job Harry, you're now a year ahead of all your classmates at Hogwarts. Keep this up, and you'll be at the top of your class in no time."

Sirius piped up,

"Don't give him too big an ego _Percy, _Lily would never forgive us…"

I chuckled a bit,

"No, she definitely would not…and its_ Perseus _to you, Padfoot."

"What? How come Harry gets to call you Percy and I don't?"

"Easy, because he's my little brother and you most certainly are not."

I laughed at their little argument. Life here was so much better than with Uncle Vernon and his family. Sirius was like a father to me, and Percy my big brother. They were my family; something that fat whale and his kin never were and never will be.

I couldn't wait till next year, where I would finally be able to go to Hogwarts. Percy has taken me out of Black Manor to London many times, but other than that I don't really get to go many places.

Sirius was great, and he's told me so much about my parents. Percy too, though I can't shake off the feeling that my big brother knows a lot more than he's telling me. They've both shown me dozens of photos of my mum and dad. One thing that's really strange to me however, is how young Percy is. In one of the earliest photos, my parents, along with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, all look like teenagers, or really young adults. Percy looks the same age as them in that photo; but I look at my brother now and he looks exactly the same. Sirius definitely aged a lot, but Percy tells me that was because of Azkaban. It still doesn't make sense to me though, how did Percy look like he didn't get any older for over ten years?

-LINE BREAK-

I threw a punch towards Percy, hoping to strike him in the face. He deftly moved out of the way, bringing his arm up just in time to catch my kick. I growled, I was hoping that would catch him by surprise.

"Good Harry, you're starting to fight unpredictably now. It'll give you a huge advantage over your opponent in battle. I think that's enough for now. Why don't you go take a shower? I think Sirius will be ready for your potion lesson by then."

"Ok Percy, see you later!"

After a quick shower and snack, I walked into the Potion room, to find Sirius stirring away at something.

"Padfoot!"

He looked up, startled,

"Hey there pup! Ready for your next little potion bomb?"

I grinned, Sirius has always teased me about that explosion.

"Yes Padfoot, but first I have a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"How old is Percy?"

"Perseus? Uh, well he should be around the same age I am…"

Sirius trailed off, a confused look starting to cloud his face.

I asked him,

"How come he looks so much younger than you then? Didn't you guys go to school together?"

"Well, yes, we did, though actually I never _saw_ him at Hogwarts. But he was definitely there."

Now I was confused.

"Wait, you never saw Percy at school? For all seven years? How?"

"Well he may not have been in a few years below me, I'm not quite sure. I only saw him once, in fifth year, in his animagus form. It's strange, he was definitely there, but none of us Marauders can remember him from anywhere else. I only really met him after I graduated, during the war. Come to think of it, he hasn't really changed since then, I suppose. He wore a mask at first, I never even saw his face until a few years later. Perhaps he looked a lot younger then. I don't know, I'll ask him about it sometime."

I nodded. It was strange, Sirius looks so much older than Percy, how are they the same age? I shook my head, I'll dwell on it later. Right now I need to focus on this potion. By this rate, I hope I can complete my second year material before this September. I was almost jittery with excitement. Hogwarts here I come.

**And there you have it, Chapter 9 people. I hope this gives you some insight on what happens between ages 7 through 11 for Harry. Next chapter will be the beginning of Hogwarts Year 1 for Harry! The POVs will alternate between Harry and Percy, and the occasional other character. I'm possibly going to introduce the love interest next chapter, at least for Harry. Don't worry, I'm not about to get all romance on you. That isn't the main theme of this story. Besides. Harry's like. 11. What's the most they can do, hold hands? Anyway, I've gotten a few PM's saying that some of you want Percy's love interest to be from PJO, not HP. Send me a response if you want that or don't want that. It's early enough in the story to change anything, so review and let me know! As always, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Cryosk**


	10. Chapter 10 Year One Sendoff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners.  
>(AN): Sorry for the wait people, I had a bit of writers block on this one. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Perseus POV

"Percy! WAKE UP! IT'S TODAY!"

I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Harry jumping up and down on my bed yelling me to wake up. I laughed, and replied,

"Ok Ok! Just let me get up Harry…gods…"

He smiled before running out of my room to Zeus knows where. I chuckled, children really did love to celebrate their birthdays; though today was in fact special. His eleventh birthday meant magic, Hogwarts, and entire new world for him. I sighed, I racked my brain, but I couldn't remember my own birthday for the life me. After Artemis gave me immortality, I only celebrated it a few more years before it sort of lost its meaning.

Shrugging off my nostalgia, I got up and got myself ready for the day. Today we'd be making the trip to Diagon alley for his wand. I can almost feel the excitement rolling off of him in waves, gods children just seemed to have endless amounts of energy.

Ever since news of Sirius's breakout from Azkaban, a manhunt has been issued by the Ministry of Magic to find him and bring him in to be kissed by the Dementors. In light of this, Sirius took off for France a week ago. According to him, he had a few friends there that were willing to believe in his innocence, and they could provide refuge for him there; the Delacours, I believe their name was.

After a quick breakfast, I yelled out,

"Harry! It's time to go!"

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

I ran down the stairs like a lightning bolt, today was the day! I met Percy at the fireplace, and got myself ready to floo. I hated the floo. For some reason I couldn't ever come out the other end right, I'd always end up face planting the ground in the most embarrassing way possible. I held onto Percy tightly,

"Ready when you are…"

He chuckled a bit before yelling out in a clear voice,

"Diagon Alley!"

A flash of green fire enveloped my vision, before I found myself falling to the ground. A strong hand grabbed the back of my shirt right before I hit the ground, and pulled me up. I breathed out a sigh of relief...

"Ooh, so close. Maybe next time Harry."

I groaned before smiling again, remembering that in a few hours I would finally have a wand. Harry grabbed my hand and we made our way into Diagon Alley. I gasped the moment we walked outside. Hundreds of wizards and witches were here, buying school supplies and whatnot. Percy led me through the crowd, trying to get out of public view as soon as possible.

Percy told me that I was famous in the magical world, but I found it a little hard to believe. After a bit of handling this morning, I managed to get my hair to cover most of my scar. Apparently that's what makes me a celebrity; a scar that you-know-who left on me. Percy would never tell me exactly how my parents died that Halloween night, no matter how many times I asked. He kept saying he would when I got older, but I really wanted to know. I'm still grateful though, I lived the first seven years of my life thinking my parents died in a car accident, and that they were drunks who abandoned me because they didn't love me. Percy showed me the truth, and for that I will always be in his debt.

Thinking about those years made me tense up, the memories of Uncle Vernon and his family has left their mark on me, physically and mentally. The scars on my body always bothered me, but then Percy showed me his scars too. Some of them looked similar to mine, while others looked way worse. I asked him where he got them, but he would always shrug and say it happened during the first war. But I knew better, spells and curses didn't leave scars like that. Those were from something else. It made me feel better though, knowing that I wasn't alone, that my older brother knew what it was like.

Percy shook me out of my thoughts, when he announced,

"Harry we're here!"

Startled, I looked up and saw an old shop with the name _Ollivanders _on the side. Almost jumping up and down with excitement, I dashed in. Laughing, Percy followed me in and told me,

"Harry! Slow down, we have all day to get you a wand."

Not paying him any attention, I looked around at the shop, eyes wide when I looked at the massive shelves filled with wands. The wandmaker himself popped out from behind one of the shelves and greeted us.

"Ah! Hello! Please come in, you're here for a wand I presume? Come right around her, and I'll meet you there."

Bobbing and weaving in between the rather cluttered shop, Percy and I found our way through.

"Splendid! Now, your names, if I may—"

He looked at Percy before his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Perseus! My, I didn't expect to see you here again! You're looking as young as ever I see."

I saw my brother stiffen, before relaxing and replying,

"Hello Ollivander, long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? Now, I assume you're here for a new wand?"

"Yes, it is time for Harry here to receive his wand."

"Harry? As in, Harry Potter?"

"That would be the one. Harry, why don't you introduce yourself?"

I nervously shook the old wandmaker's hand. It seems people do know my name.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter."

He laughed good-naturedly,

"Yes it seems you are aren't you? Are you exited for your new wand?"

I smiled at that,

"Yes sir I am."

"Very well, let's get started shall we."

With that, he hopped onto a ladder and went off to find a wand. From up there, he told me,

"Now wands are a tricky business. See as most young wizards do not know, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around. The trick is to find the wand that chooses you as its master. But do not fret, every wand has a master, and every wizard and witch has a wand. Ah! Here we go."

Climbing down, he handed me a black wand.

"There we are, pine, ten inches, with a core of dragon heartstring. Why don't you give it a wave?"

Hesitantly, I tried to cast a simple lumos spell. The wand reacted violently, and the windows in the shop shattered to pieces.

"Hmm, I guess not. Let us try again shall we?'

This continued for a good ten minutes, and by that time I tried at least five wands. I looked at Percy nervously, and he patted my on the back reassuringly. Ollivander looked at me curiously, before muttering to himself,

"I wonder…"

He disappeared to the back of his store before coming back with another wand case.

"Why don't we try this one? Holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather core."

I took the darkish brown wand hesitantly, before giving it a wave. Immediately, the tip glowed blue before I felt a rush of power surge through me. A breeze blew through the store, and I knew I had found my wand.

"Interesting… That wand there Mister Potter, has quite a history to it. Well, more so its brother. Either way, I'm glad it has found its master."

Percy pulled out a dozen galleons and handed them to Ollivander,

"Thank you for the wand, and for the patience."

"Oh it's no trouble Perseus, you know that. It's, as they say, all part of the job."

Percy grinned,

"So it is. Here, let me clear this up for you."

He pulled out his wand and cast a quick _reparo _charm on the shop's windows. Ollivander's eyes widened almost comically.

"Merlin, what kind of wand is that?"

Percy tensed up again,

"Oh this? It's just a wand my friend in America crafted for me. I had it custom made."

"May I have a look at it?"

My brother looked at the old wandmaker, before reluctantly handing his wand over. I stared at it, I have actually never seen Percy's wand up close before. Come to think of it, he doesn't seem to use it that often. He always seemed to do things without it…

"I cannot believe… is this wand made of metal? I cannot seem to tell what its core is…"

Percy fidgeted,

"Uh, yes, it is made of metal. Bronze, actually. It's got some wood in it too. The core is a bone, I believe."

"Bronze? I do not understand how this is possible… And what magical creature did the bone come from?"

"A thestral."

Ollivander blinked. I could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out my brother's wand. While I didn't understand the art of wandmaking, I could tell this must've been huge. I'll have to add this little wand situation to the list of things that I keep wanting to ask Percy but never have…

"Ollivander, I'm afraid Harry and I must go, we have plenty of other things we need to buy for his upcoming school year."

"Hmm? Oh, yes yes, of course, my apologies. Here you go, enjoy your new wand Harry! Take good care of it, and keep it in a wand holster if you can manage it."

After saying our goodbyes, Percy and I went through the rest of Diagon Alley, buying clothes, ink, parchment and quills. By the time we were finished, it was late afternoon, and I was dead tired.

Percy looked at me,

"Well, looks like we got everything we need, you want to head back to the manor so you can test out your wand?"

My excitement resurfaced, and I nodded eagerly. Half an hour later, we had taken the floo back to the manor.

Percy yawned,

"Gods, shopping makes me tired. I need a nap. Wake me when you're hungry ok?"

"Sure thing Percy."

"Oh, and please don't blow anything up while I'm asleep!"

I laughed, and started heading to the training room, intent on causing maximum damage.

-LINE BREAK-

Perseus POV

September 1st. The day has come where my little brother finally grows up. Gods, I look back these past few years and reminisce about how Harry has become my family. Sirius too. I'm thankful for both of them. Thinking about Harry, I chuckled; I really, really wanted him to meet Artemis, but I've put that little meeting off until later. I really have no idea what would happen if my two worlds started interacting with each other, and right now I do not want to blow things out of the water.

It was still early in the morning, but I've already started to pack Harry's things up for him. No need to be late to the train. I laughed internally, in all my years here I've never actually seen the famous Hogwarts Express. Granted it was only built a few hundred years ago, but still.

As I was packing up, I heard footsteps. Turning around, I see Harry standing at my doorway, already dressed, with a nervous look on his face.

"Morning Harry, you certainly look ready for today."

"Hey Percy…"

I frowned.

"Hey, no need to be nervous, you should be exited! You finally get to go to Hogwarts today!"

"It's not that Percy…it's just…"

I stared at him questioningly,

"What is it then?"

He looked up at me, and said

"Percy, I've always wanted to ask you some things, but I never really knew how. Today's kind of my last chance to, before you know, I go to school you know?"

I felt myself involuntarily stiffen. I knew where this was going. It was my own fault really, I've never bothered to keep up appearances around Harry. I had anticipated it earlier, but since he never asked, I assumed he never noticed. I guess not. Relaxing, I pulled up a chair.

"Well I'm here now, ask away."

He fidgeted nervously, before asking me,

"Percy how old are you? I mean, in my mum and dad's old photos, you look like you're eighteen, or 20. That was over ten years ago, but you still look exactly the same. I know it's not glamour charms, Sirius taught me how to see through those. And where did you get your wand? And what about the friends you have in America? Do you have a family there?"

I held up a hand to slow him down,

"Easy there Harry…one at a time."

I stared at him for a bit, contemplating on how I should respond. Finally, I told him,

"Harry I'm old. Very old. I may not look or act like it, but I am a lot older than you think. As for why I don't look a day over eighteen, well, to understand that you have to understand where I come from. And I am truly sorry but that is a different question entirely that I cannot answer right now. As for my wand, an old friend did give it to me. But she wasn't from America. I do have a family there though, and I do hope that you'll get to meet them. Look Harry, I'm sorry that I have to be so secretive, but I don't know if I can explain everything to you right now."

"But why not?"

"It's…complicated. There are a lot of things in this world that people, muggles and wizards alike, do not understand. As you grow older, I will explain it to you. Slowly, but I will. You're my little brother Harry, maybe not by blood but that doesn't make a difference in my book. You'll understand eventually."

Harry nodded, but he still looked a bit disappointed.

"You know what, why don't we start now?"

I walked to my closet, and opened the door. Finding my way to the back, I took the tarp off a big silver box. After dragging it out, Harry gave me a questioning look. Smiling, I opened it.

The look on his face when he saw my armor was comical. His eyes widened unbelievably, his jaw dropped and he had a dumbstruck look on his face as he reached out to touch it.

"This was a gift from my sisters, back in America. I used it extensively in the First Wizarding war. It was also my clothes, a lot of the time. I never really liked wizard robes…

Harry's finger brushed over the trident on the front,

"I saw this in some of the pictures you gave me. This is amazing Percy."

I chuckled. Wait until I show him the armor I used in the Second Giant and Titan wars.

"Just wait, in fact you may see me wearing it soon. Most people from the war only recognize me in that suit. Not many people saw my face."

I looked as he stared at the suit in awe.

"This is just one of the things you'll come to understand Harry, I'll explain everything in due time, you'll see."

Harry ran forward and hugged me tightly,

"Thank you Percy…for everything. You and Sirius have been the best family I could have ever asked for. I'm going to miss you at Hogwarts,"

I chuckled,

"Oh don't worry about that Harry, you might see me sooner than you think…."

He gave me a puzzled look.

I smirked at him before getting his trunk along with his owl, Hedwig.

"You'll see Harry, you'll see. Come on, let's have breakfast before you leave. We wouldn't want to be late.

-LINE BREAK-

A few hours later, Harry and I were at King's Cross station, trying to figure out where the fuck platform 9 ¾ is. I was about to go do this the hard way when a redheaded woman and her family approached me.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for platform 9 ¾?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yes we are, I don't suppose you can point us in the right direction?"

"Oh it's no problem at all! My name is Molly Weasley."

I shook her hand,

"I'm Perseus Jackson, and this right here is Harry."

A redheaded boy (the youngest one I think) piped up,

"Harry? Harry Potter?!"

Harry nervously shook his hand,

"Yep, that's me."

The kid's jaw dropped and he started to speak incoherently before Mrs. Weasley slapped the back of his head in an attempt to get him to control himself.

"Ronald! Stop making a fool of yourself and speak clearly!"

Looking sheepish, the kid got himself together before replying,

"Sorry, name's Ron Weasley. I just can't believe you're Harry Potter!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little redhead girl spin around to look at us, eyes wide. Crap. A fan girl. Briefly I wondered if I should have taken the time to prepare Harry for the…fangirls… I shuddered. Well it was bound to happen anyway. Luckily this one seemed too shy to do anything.

Mrs. Weasley looked at me curiously, before saying,

"Pardon me for asking, but how do you know Harry Potter?"

Before I could reply, Harry beat me to it.

"He's my older brother Mrs. Weasley."

Seeing her confused face, I told her,

"Not by blood, I was a friend of Harry's family, and so I took him in."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand, as she nodded and smiled,

"Well you two certainly look like brothers, it works out very well, if I do say so myself. Come now, Percy, Fred, and George will show you how to get onto the platform. I looked over to her right and saw three more redheaded boys. Two of them were identical twins. Oh gods. One look and I could tell they were troublemakers. Those twin sons of Hermes the Marauders reminded me of? These two were the British version of them. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great."

She ushered Harry along with the rest of her family before turning to me,

"I'm sorry, but muggles won't be able to cross into the platform, I'm afraid you'll have to say your goodbyes now."

I blinked. Muggle? Oh right, my clothes. Plus I didn't know how to get on the train. Eh whatever, I'll see Harry at the school soon enough. I nodded and went to Harry.

"Well Harry, this is where I say goodbye. Don't worry though, I'll see you real soon."

Harry smiled and hugged me one more time.

"Alright Percy, I'll see you soon."

After that, I saw everyone walk headfirst into a brick wall and disappear. Of course I acted like I didn't, since I was a "muggle." After the last person went through, I made my way out of King's Cross Station and apparated back to the manor. I needed to get ready. The opportunity to surprise the shit out of Harry was too great. After all, what kind of brother would I be without looking out for my little bro in his first year at school?

**Another chapter down. Hope you guys liked that one, I tried to make it slightly longer since the wait was a bit much. Anyway, next chapter will be the start of Percy and Harry's adventure through Hogwarts. The main plot line will be based on the canon, but do expect some twists and turns. Things change when Percy Jackson is involved. Shit gets real later on. I'll try to make the chapters a bit funnier, as a lot of you guys seem to like the sarcastic humor Percy gives off. Now, to tease some of you in terms of future plot points, Hecate will be coming back. And she will be sending some, "help" at some point. Now I still don't know what year I will be implementing this, but let me know if you have any suggestions. As always, thanks for reading, drop a review if you like, and feel free to follow and favorite! Until next time,**

**-Cryosk**


	11. Chapter 11 The Newcomers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter in any. All rights go to their respective owners.  
>(AN): Sorry for the long wait, I'm just having issues with how to implement my ideas. And to everyone who has questions about the setting, (time and such) just read the A/N's in the chapters. It should explain everything you need to know. If it doesn't, feel free to message me. Once again, thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Perseus POV

After packing up everything I needed, I prepared to travel to the Room of Requirement. Before I could leave however, I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a long time speak to me.

"My Champion, it has been far too long."

I froze in my tracks,

"Lady Hecate…?"

A soft voice started laughing behind me.

"Yes Perseus, it seems I have at last woken after a millennia."

I snapped out of my shock and whirled around. The same goddess that had approached me I Rome stood before me, smiling. I quickly bowed, remembering the proper etiquette. Hecate chuckled a bit before saying,

"You've changed my champion, last time we met you almost tried to attack me."

I smiled at the memory, before replying,

"Time changes people, my lady."

Motioning for me to rise, Hecate nodded her head.

"I suppose it does Perseus, but apparently it has not changed your loyalty to the quest I had entrusted to you. For that, you have my gratitude. Thank you Perseus, as I see, you have done your duty well."

Slightly flushing at her praise, I brought my right fist to my left shoulder and bowed once more. Hecate gave me an approving nod before speaking once again.

"Perseus, I have come here to relieve you of your quest. For all intents and purposes, you have completed it beyond what I had imagined you to. You are free to go, if you so wish."

I once again froze at her words. Relieved? Free to go? I can't, Harry, Sirius, Voldemort, there's still so much I haven't done yet. Forcing myself to look at the goddess in the eyes, I told her,

"My lady…I have no wish to leave. I have a family here. Harry Potter, Sirius Black, I need to help them against the threat of a Dark Lord soon. I can't just leave them now."

Hecate's eyes twinkled a little, somehow eerily similar to Dumbledore. She smiled knowingly.

"My Perseus, you have been busy these past few years, haven't you? Of course you can stay if you wish. I had actually hoped you would, you see I had passed on the task of protecting Harry Potter to another pair of demigods. I wouldn't be wrong to say you would enjoy working with them."

I blew out a sigh of relief, before perking up again. Another pair of demigods? Who would I enjoy working with? Composing myself, I asked,

"The two demigods my lady, may I ask who they are?"

Hecate's eyes twinkled again. Huh, I wonder if Dumbledore is her direct legacy. That would be awkward as hades to explain.

"It would be better if I could just show you, champion."

She held out her hand to me, motioning me to grab it. As soon as I did, a golden light flashed around us and we teleported away.

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

I followed Ron all around the train until we found an empty compartment. Somehow along the way we lost Fred, George, and…Percy. I didn't like that. He didn't look or act anything like my older brother. From the way I heard him speak to Fred and George, he sounded like an annoying prick. Hehe. I learned that phrase from Sirius.

"Hey Ron, what's your brother's full name?"

"Who, Percy?"

I nodded.

"Full name's Percival Weasley, he just goes by Percy for short. Why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing, it's just that I also call my brother Percy, though his name is short for Perseus."

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion, before his face lit up.

"Oh your brother! Right, the muggle bloke that sent you here. Blimey, Harry, you and him turned Ginny into a slobbering mess back there."

I tensed a bit, debating on whether I should tell Ron.

"My brother's not a muggle Ron, he can do magic just like us."

Ron looked even more confused now.

"But, his clothes, and he didn't know how to get on the train. Every adult wizard knows that! How does your brother not—"

Before he could finish, we heard a knock on our compartment door. I turned my head and saw a girl standing there. She was young, about our age, with bushy brown hair and had an arm full of books.

"Hi… I was wondering if I could sit with you two. All the other compartments were completely full."

I looked at Ron, who just shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

After helping her put her luggage up, she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. And you two are…?"

Ron spoke up first, though his mouth was full of food from the candy I bought of the trolley earlier.

"Name's Ronald Weasley, call me Ron for short."

Hermione smiled a bit before she tried to point out some dirt on his face, much to his confusion. Laughing at his efforts to rub it off, she turned to me, asking the same question. Remembering a certain movie my brother once showed me, I replied in the smoothest voice I could.

"Potter. Harry Potter."

I swear I saw her cheeks flush red as she realized who I was referencing to before her eyes widened comically,

"You're Harry Potter! I just read a book about you this past summer!"

I resisted the urge to facepalm and looked at her in the eye. In an even voice I said,

"Yes, well, don't believe everything you read. I actually have no idea what's in those books."

Seeming to realize her mistake, she quickly apologized, which I waved off casually. I was here to make friends and learn about magic, not scare people and piss them off. As the three of us continued our conversation, I kept noticing Hermione staring at my face, or rather, my scar, which was hidden by my hair. Internally sighing, I lifted my hair out of the way, pretending like I was scratching my forehead. Her eyes widened again after seeing my scar, but then she thankfully stopped.

We continued to talk amongst the three of us, learning about each other's lives. I learned that Ron actually had six other siblings. Six! Apparently he had two other brothers, Bill and Charlie that have already graduated. Hermione came from a muggle family, and her parents were dentists. They also knew about magic, and were confused as to why Hermione was magical, but they were glad to send her to Hogwarts anyway.

Halfway through our lengthy conversation, I heard another knock on the door, this time much louder. Turning, Ron stood up to open the door. Outside stood the smuggest looking son of a bitch I have ever seen. Taking in the slicked back blond hair, the self-righteous face, and the sudden urge to beat the living shit out him, I quickly deduced who this was. Before I could say anything, he spoke up.

"So, I heard the great Harry Potter was on this train. And I'd like to meet him. He looked back into the compartment and sneered.

"Oh look. It's a Weasley. Those are some nice clothes you have Weasel, I think I my father saw your father wear them too."

The small crowd behind the Malfoy laughed loudly at the joke, while Ron's face started to color red. Malfoy looked at Hermione, and spat out,

"A mudblood? Oh Weasley your pitiful family is at a new low."

Hermione looked confused for a moment before the insult registered, and she cowered in her seat. Pressing down my anger, I stood up, and put my hand on Ron's shoulder, motioning for him to sit down. Malfoy looked at me up and down, trying to gauge who I was. Internally I smirked. I knew I looked a bit older than eleven. While I didn't exactly have the muscles Percy had, I was definitely bigger than the average first year here, thanks to my training. Unconsciously my hand drifted to my wand in its holster before I stopped myself. I couldn't perform magic here, it wouldn't be any use. Malfoy looked at my face before saying in his pompous little voice of his,

"And who might you be?"

I spoke in a low and even voice, trying not to sound angry.

"I thought it was good manners to introduce yourself when first speaking to others."

Malfoy had the nerve to look surprised for a moment, before the sneer set back onto his face.

"Of course," he drawled, "how could I possibly forget? My name is Draco Malfoy."

I stared blankly at him, unimpressed.

"Ok. Now get out."

Malfoy looked like he had just been slapped for a second, before quickly recovering and hissed back,

"Do you have any idea who I am? Who my father is? Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

Ron, in his infinite wisdom, chose that moment to speak up.

"He's Harry Potter, Malfoy, show him some respect!"

My right eye twitched, and I whipped my head around, glaring at Ron. Internally I groaned. Damn it Ron. As I turned back, Malfoy's eyes darted immediately to my forehead, and unfortunately for me, it was visible. Recovering from his shock, the Malfoy scion grinned and stuck out his hand.

"My apologies, I had not recognized you at first. Please, why don't you leave this rabble behind and join us. We can do great things together Potter."

I purposely left his hand there, before replying as coldly as I could.

"No."

The look on his face and his lackeys were priceless. I don't think little Draco has ever been told no in his life. An angry look crossed his face before he hissed out,

"You should be careful who you friends are _Potter,_ it would be wise to make the right ones before it's too late."

I looked at him for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two girls in the back of the small crowd trying to stifle their laughter. I couldn't really make out their faces, but one was blond and the other had brownish red hair. Focusing my attention back on Malfoy, I replied,

"I am careful, _Malfoy,_"

With that, I slammed the compartment door in his face, effectively ending the conversation. The silence in the compartment was palpable, until Ron finally said,

"I hate that prat."

Bursting out in laughter, we resumed out conversation for the rest of the ride.

-LINE BREAK-

Perseus POV

As soon as the golden light subsided, I looked around and found myself in Camp Half-Blood. I smiled, hoping to meet Artemis and Thalia while I was here. Hecate led me to the Big House, which was pretty much what the name suggested. It was a big house. Not quite a mansion, but not quite just a house.

As we walked in with Hecate, I spotted Chiron, Artemis, and to my immense surprise, Dionysus. Noticing me, the gods turned around and greeted me. Or at least Artemis did. Dionysus kind of just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

Artemis walked up to me and gave me hug, which I gladly returned. She whispered in my ear,

"Welcome back Perseus."

I murmured back to her,

"It's good to be back, Arty."

As we parted, I looked back to the others and saw Chiron, Hecate, and Dionysus staring at us with their jaws on the floor. Hecate spoke up first,

"I see time does change things my champion, a lot of things…"

I was confused for a moment before her meaning registered, and I felt my face heat up. I quick glance at Artemis told me she had a similar look.

"Uh, it's not what you think my lady…"

Dionysus finally got over his shock and smirked,

"Well well well, I never thought I would see the day that—"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence because a silver arrow slammed into his diet coke and pinned it to the wall behind him. Wait. Diet coke? What?

Artemis growled out in a low voice,

"Do not think to presume anything Dionysus."

Ever the peacemaker, Chiron intervened before anything more happened, even though he looked as though he was trying to make sense of the situation himself.

Hecate turned to me and explained everything.

"Earlier, the other Olympians have been able to come back to the mortal world."

I was about to ask her something but she beat me to it.

"No Perseus, I'm sorry but none of the Big Three have been able to leave their domains yet."

I sighed, crestfallen. I haven't seen my father in so long. I wish I could see him again. Seeing my expression, Artemis reassured me,

"Worry not Perseus, I believe it would only be another year at most."

I nodded before letting Hecate resume.

"As I had told you before, I was giving the task of protecting Harry Potter to two other demigods. It's time you met them."

Turning around, she motioned to the door in the back of the war room, and I saw two people walk out.

Immediately I recognized Thalia, with her spiky black hair and startling blue eyes. The next person I saw gave me a huge smile, and after a few seconds I realized who I was staring at.

"NICO! THALIA!"

I quickly ran to them and gave them both a massive hug. I hadn't seen Nico since the end of the Second Giant war. Thalia laughed as she hugged me,

"Nice to see you too kelp head, glad to see you missed us too."

I looked over to Nico, and asked him,

"Long time no see death breath."

Nico smirked at me,

"Too long Percy, too long. You didn't think I'd just leave you for a thousand years to have all the fun for yourself did you?

I laughed,

"Of course not man, where were you anyway?"

"Serving as Thanatos's lieutenant in the Underworld. And some other stuff, but nothing as fun as what you've been doing."

I scoffed,

"Oh please, I've been in a school for the past millennia, and there was only one or two wars."

At this, Nico perked up.

"School? What school? No one said anything about a school?"

Hecate chose this moment to speak up,

"Ah yes, Mr. Di Angelo, part of this quest requires you to participate in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You too Thalia."

I didn't know that children of Hades could get any paler, but Nico did it. He turned to me,

"What about you Percy?"

"I… uh—"

"My champion has learned everything he needs to know about magic from me already, there is no need for him to be a student. However, seeing as how he guarded the school for so long, I believe it would be safe to say he would be there with you two."

Nico just grumbled about how it was unfair that he needed to go to school even though he was over a thousand years old. Thalia surprisingly, seemed perfectly fine with it.

Artemis spoke to Thalia,

"Lieutenant, as this is a long term quest, I will be temporarily removing your immortality so you may age normally."

Thalia nodded excitedly, I guess she was finally tired of being fifteen. Artemis turned to me,

"Perseus, do you require the same thing?"

I thought about it for a bit before shaking my head.

"No thanks Arty, people have seen me like this for too long anyway, it makes no difference at this point."

She smiled and nodded before turning to Nico,

"I will have to temporarily remove your immortality too son of Hades—"

She didn't finish her sentence as Nico was staring at me with his mouth open. I was confused as to why before I realized my mistake. Godsdamn it. I looked over at Thalia, who was trying her best not to start laughing like a damn hyena. Slowly I turned around to see everyone else have the same face as Nico. After snapping out of it, Artemis quickly removed Nico's immortality before leaving the room. After bidding everyone goodbye, I ran out and followed her.

I looked around, but the moon goddess had disappeared. Still, I kept searching the camp, until finally I found her standing by the beach. As soon as I reached her, I tentatively asked,

"Artemis…?"

She talked in a deathly low voice.

"Is that what people think of me Perseus? Is that what you think of me? To be so short tempered that I would pounce on anyone at the slightest provocation?"

I gripped her shoulders, trying to get her to look at me.

"Arty… that's not what we think. It's just that not many understand your familiarity towards me. They're confused. I think they remember what happens to Apollo when he calls you 'Arty'."

She finally looked back up at me,

"You're not Apollo, Perseus."

I looked into her silver eyes, before choosing my next words carefully.

"They don't know you Arty… In their eyes all you have towards men is hate. For you to show anything other than that is alien to them."

She said nothing, but continued to look at me.

I cringed at the next words that came out of my mouth, but I said them anyway.

"A few of them might mistake our friendship for, something else."

She continued to stare at me, looking into my eyes. And then she leaned in, slowly, before pressing her soft lips into mine. It wasn't romantic, or passionate. It wasn't a chaste, peck on the lips either. It was…right on the edge of both. When we parted, she finally spoke.

"Something else, Perseus?"

I stood there, speechless, and then she spoke again,

"In another world Perseus, we might've, no, we would've been more than what we are now. But we aren't, and I cannot—"

Before she could finish, I cupped her face a brought her closer, our foreheads touching. With my eyes closed, I told her,

"Arty… I didn't stay with you and the hunt all those years ago to become romantically involved with you. I didn't try so hard to be your friend because I wanted to date you. Being a maiden, leading the hunt, keeping your honor… those are the traits of the goddess who became my friend. Those are the traits that define you Arty, and I would never ask you to change for something you don't believe in."

Silence reigned over us before I felt her wrap her arms around me and brought me into a hug. In a soft voice, she whispered into my ear,

"Loyal to a fault... thank you Perseus. For everything."

I held her close, turning my head slightly to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Don't ever change Arty…don't ever change."

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

Ron, Hermione and I all got off the train and followed the biggest group of first years we could find. Before we even knew it, a giant man with a gruff but friendly voice started ushering us to the lake, saying,

"First years over there, to the boats, I'll be seeing you all shortly."

As he continued to direct the crowd, all three of us plopped into the nearest boat we could find. Hermione was jittery with excitement.

"Can you two believe it? We're finally at Hogwarts! I've read so much about this place!"

I laughed a bit, before saying,

"I've waited so long for this, you have no idea. Ever since I heard about it from my brother all I've wanted to do was come here."

That apparently got Hermione's attention. She whipped her head around,

"A brother? You have a brother? I don't recall reading anywhere that you have a brother."

"Well we're not related by blood, but he was a friend of the family, so he raised me himself. Name's Perseus."

"Perseus? That's a strange name."

I shrugged,

"Well he's an American, and I call him Percy anyway."

Before she could respond, the giant man spoke up again.

"Alright first yers, hold on. The boats will move themselves, so please nobody move too much or jump out."

With that, all the boats started drifting forward towards what I assume will be the castle. A few minutes of chatter later, the sky darkened, and the lamps on the boats flared to life. The collective gasp couldn't have been better timed. As soon as the magnificent castle came into view every eleven year old on the boat couldn't help but be in wonder. Even Hermione, who had been constantly rattling of facts about the castle had stopped.

Finally, all the boats docked, and Hagrid, (the giant introduced himself to us on the boat) led us into the castle. Everyone was marveling at the interior until Hagrid stopped at what seemed like the entrance. The gasping turned into screaming as a ghost popped out of nowhere, floating by us.

Then, a witch with a massively stereotypical green hat seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Her gaze passed through each of the students before landing on me. Her eyes flickered with recognition. Quickly she turned away, and in a loud and commanding voice, she spoke to the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now, without further ado,"

With a flick of her wand, the massive doors opened to the largest room I have ever seen. All of us were speechless as we looked up to see stars in the sky instead of the ceiling. I looked at the tables that filled up most of the hall, and quickly distinguished each house from the other. It was fairly simple; red and gold was Gryffindor, yellow and black was Hufflepuff, blue and grey was Ravenclaw, and green and silver was Slytherin.

All of the first years took their seats at an unmarked table at the front. I kind of zoned out after that, growing increasingly numb to the endless chatter of the people around me, before the hat brought me out of my daze.

It sang. Neither Percy nor Sirius mentioned that it sang. Or that it looked scary as hell. I tried to listen to the lyrics, but I couldn't concentrate, as I found myself being stared at. I looked up at the professors at the front of the hall, and took in everything.

The headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore was staring right at me, along with just about every professor there. I tried to pick them out using the information Sirius and Percy have told me over the years. Immediately I picked out Snape. He looked exactly as Sirius had described him. Dressed in all black, with greasy hair and cold, calculating eyes. Next was Flitwick, his miniature height making him easy to recognize. After that was Quirell, and his turban.

I glanced over each one of them before my eyes fell back on Snape, and suddenly my scar _burned. _The pain was agonizing, but I resisted the urge to bring any attention to it. I refocused my attention to Ron and Hermione, who were arguing about something.

After a little while, the sorting began. Professor McGonagall started calling out students one by one to be sorted. I watched as the both Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor, and hoped I would be too. I laughed a bit as the hat immediately yelled out SLYTHERIN as he barely even touched Malfoy's head.

Next thing I know, I hear the professor's voice ring out,

"Harry Potter!"

The effect was instantaneous. Immediately, everything in the Great Hall died down, and every pair of eyes were on me. Steeling myself, I rose up and walked to the hat and sat down. The entire hall was deathly quiet as the hat started talking to me in a low voice.

"Harry Potter. My my, an interesting character you are. Plenty of courage I see. A definite amount of loyalty…yes… not a bad mind either. Oh ho, your ambition and cunning are evident. All four qualities yes… but where to put you?"

I closed my eyes and muttered,

"Not Slytherin…not Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin? But why not? You could become great you know… With a mind like yours and a certain cunning to match…yes you could become powerful indeed."

I muttered back,

"Malfoy's in that house."

"Oh Malfoy is it? Hmm… yes I see. Well, if that is what you truly want… Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as I made my way there and took a seat next to both Ron and Hermione. The sorting continued until the first year table was empty and done away with, but instead of putting the hat up, the headmaster himself said in a loud voice,

"Before we end the sorting and begin our feast, I would like you all to give a warm welcome, to two new students from America. They have traveled far to learn magic here, and I wish you all to show them our hospitality."

With that, Professor McGonagall spoke up again.

"Thalia Grace!"

Everyone looked around to see the new arrival, before all eyes turned to the new girl who started walking to the hat. A few whisperings started to go around; this girl was definitely attractive. She looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. I wonder why no one saw her on the train.

Right before she sat down, the professor asked her,

"Where are your robes, Miss Grace?"

Suddenly the sky flashed with thunder and lightning, shaking the Great Hall. Everyone jumped up in their seats, startled.

"Just. Thalia. And I just arrived here, so I didn't have any time to change."

Shaking herself out of her surprise, the professor nodded, before setting the hat on her head. It took a few moments, and I could swear I heard some curse words, but the hat eventually yelled out GRYFFINDOR. Our table cheered again as the new girl made her way to our table.

I could see a few of the older students try to talk to her but she didn't seem to pay them any attention. Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall again.

"Nico Di Angelo!"

Everyone quieted down again as they waited for the new arrival to show up. Same as last time, seemingly out of nowhere, a pale, black haired boy with equally black eyes walked up to the hat. The sky immediately darkened, and the wind started blowing the candles out. Of course they relit, but the effect was unsettling. I noticed all the teachers immediately had their eyes on him, looking somewhat concerned. I saw the boy, Nico, look at someone in the crowd and smirked, before he looked at Thalia, who gave him a thumbs up.

Sitting down, the sorting took considerably longer, before the hat yelled out SLYTHERIN. Ron immediately whispered,

"I knew it, see didn't I tell you? That one's a dark wizard he is."

Shrugging his comment off, I watched as Nico made is way to the Slytherin table, and people immediately parted to let him sit down. Suddenly the voice of Dumbledore rang throughout the room, telling us all to enjoy the feast. Immediately, a MASSIVE amount of food just appeared at the tables, ranging from just about everything you could think of to everything you didn't think of. Everybody cheered and immediately dug in, forgetting the strangeness of the newcomers. I shrugged and dug in myself.

After the feast, the prefects started rounding up the students, preparing to lead them up to their dorms. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Thalia turn away from the group of Gryffindors, heading a different direction. A thought came to me, and I looked around to see Nico do the same with the Slytherins. I followed them with my eyes as they met and exchanged words. To my shock, a figure dropped from the ceiling and greeted them. I unconsciously walked towards them, with my right hand grasping my wand before I stopped in shock. The figure had that familiar messy black hair, and as I got closer I could see his sea green eyes. It was Percy. I took my glasses off and rubbed them to clean them a bit before putting them back on to make sure I wasn't crazy. Immediately all three of them were looking at me.

Percy smirked at me, and piped up in a cheeky voice.

"Hey little brother"

With that he and the two newcomers disappeared before my eyes, leaving me very, very confused.

**I DID IT. It has now officially begun. First of all, I'm sorry that it wasn't my usual three to four day update, but it's been a busy week. I've taken so many tests that my brain feels like mush. Plus, Blood of Olympus comes out like. Five hours from when I post this so. Yeah… I wrote this longer chapter for you guys so I could read that for a while. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! And yeah, if some of you are disappointed that this is not Pertemis, I'm sorry. But hey, if that many of you really want that you can review or PM me to let me know, and eh, we'll see. Alright people, feel free to review, favorite, follow, and all that if you so like, I'll see you next time!**

**-Cryosk**


	12. Chapter 12 Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 12

Harry POV

I stood there, dumbstruck for a good five minutes before I felt someone tugging on my robes, calling my name.

"Oi, Harry! What are you doing? The rest of the group is leaving without you!"

Shaking myself out of my shock, a smile crept onto my face that I couldn't take off. Percy was here! My brother would be attending school with me! But who were those two with him? Thalia and Nico…

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I thought I saw a ghost or something."

I turned around to see Ron trying to lead me to the rest of the group. We had to run up the stairs to catch up with them. Thankfully, we seemed to just make it, as the stairs were starting to move by themselves. As we passed the third floor, Ron asked me,

"Harry, what do you reckon is up here?"

Giving him a look of confusion, I replied,

"Uh… classrooms? This is a school…"

"No, didn't you hear what the headmaster said in his speech?"

I shook my head, I kind of zoned out when he gave that speech…

"He said that we should all avoid the third floor unless we wish to die a painful death!"

Well that was surprising. This was a school, what could possibly be on that floor? I looked back at Ron,

"I don't know… but I don't really want to find out."

Not soon after we caught up with the group, just in time to hear Ron's brother _Percival _give out the password.

"This week's password is _Lion's Courage, _please do not forget it, or the portrait will not let you in. The password will change every week, and you will need to remember every time."

With that, the portrait swung open, and he led us inside. There were murmurings of approval among us, as we all examined the room. Furnished with red and gold, it was spacious, warm, and inviting. A portrait of what I assumed to be Godric Gryffindor hung above the fireplace, eyeing the new students around us. The female prefect, interrupted my thoughts as she spoke up.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. My name is Emily Taylor, and over here is Percy Weasley. We're the Prefects this year, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask us. This is the Gryffindor common room. You can study here and socialize here, just keep the noise to an acceptable level. Boy's dorms to the left upstairs on the left, girls on the right. Do not visit each other's dorms, or there will be consequences. Our head of house is Professor McGonagall, if you have any other concerns you can ask her too. That'll be all for now, you can head to your dorms. You'll find all your possessions already upstairs."

With that, she rounded up all the girls and led them to their dorms, and Percy, I mean _Percival_ motioned us to follow him as well.

After we made it upstairs, Percival made a few more announcements, specifically that we would be getting our schedules tomorrow. My eye twitched, as suddenly I had an intense internal debate as to how I should act in my classes this year. Should I show what I have learned? Or should I just go along with everyone else? I sighed, I needed to ask Percy about these things.

I quickly unpacked using magic, (as discreetly as possible) and got ready to go to bed. Percy being here was nagging on the back of my mind, and I couldn't stop wondering who Thalia and Nico were. A thousand reasons ran through my mind as to who they were and why there were here, but eventually my eyes grew heavy, and I found myself drifting to sleep.

-LINE BREAK-

Perseus POV

With a flash, I teleported both Nico and Thalia into the Room of Requirement, which at the moment was set up like a common room. Thalia and Nico looked around, silently asking me a question.

"This, my friends, is the Room of Requirement. It's one of Hogwarts's best secrets."

Nico looked at me questioningly,

"Why's it a secret?"

I smirked, before replying,

"Because, death breath, it's hidden from the rest of the school. Technically it can only appear to someone if they really need something. Whatever setup you want, the Room magically provides. At least, that's how it used to work. Since I kind of moved in permanently, the room responds to mostly me…"

Thalia whistled appreciatively.

"A room that gives you whatever you want? Hades yes. How do we get in?"

I thought for a moment, realizing that I hadn't actually used the entrance in forever, before I finally remembered.

"Ah, well Nico can probably shadow travel in, and I usually evaporate myself, but technically you're supposed to walk back and forth three times through the seventh floor hall and will it to appear. Fortunately for you I could charm it to open for both of you at once."

Thalia fist pumped and immediately crashed onto the plush couch. Muffled by her pillow, I heard her say,

"Do we have to go back to our dorms? Can't we just crash here instead?"

Nico voiced his agreement from the small kitchenette in the corner, as he ate a sandwich. I thought about it for a moment, before saying,

"Occasionally yes, but you're going to have to sleep in your dorms most of the times. If both of you are absent too much, it'll get suspicious. Oh, and by the way, I know Hecate taught you both some magic, but she didn't mention the house rivalries. Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. The Lions think all the snakes are dark and evil, and the Snakes think all the lions are idiots and foolish. So be careful how you two interact in public."

Thalia frowned,

"What about you kelp head? How are you going to appear in public?"

I smiled, before moving to a small closet in the back of the room. Opening it, I revealed four uniforms from each of the houses.

"Well Pinecone face, I'm in all four houses of course. You'll see me as a random seventh year student just mingling with the crowd. And if you don't, well, just look at the ceiling. Chances are I'll be up there too."

Nico gave me a devilish smile,

"Percy, we're going to have _fun _this year…"

After shrugging off the shivers his voice gave me, I asked them both,

"What year did Hecate put you both in?"

Thalia grimaced a bit,

"Even though I'm _finally sixteen, _Lady Hecate says I still look young enough to be a fourth year, with death breath over there."

I heard Nico grumble something like

"Why do Hunters hate me so much…"

Thalia's eyes softened a bit, but she didn't say anything. I patted Nico's back reassuringly before I looked at my watch and realized what time it was.

"You two should really get back to your dorms, it'll be curfew soon and you have classes tomorrow."

They both nodded and Nico suddenly melded into the darkness and disappeared, but before Thalia could leave I put a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to stay for a second.

"Thalia, could you try to…not show your hate for boys while you're here? It could make our quest difficult…"

Her blue eyes stared piercingly at me, before they suddenly looked down. I heard her mumble,

"I don't really hate boys…"

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her, before realizing what she meant. She spoke up again,

"If you remember kelp head, I didn't exactly join the Hunt because of my undying hatred for men."

I sighed, before nodding.

"I remember. It's just that you still act pretty cold towards them."

She chuckled at that.

"Well I have been with the hunt for a thousand years, I can't really help it. Besides, boys _are_ filthy pigs, something I'm sure Lady Artemis drilled into your head many times…"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me, giving me a suggestive look. I'm pretty sure I blushed, but I gave her a deadpan look, before laughing. Thalia smiled a bit more, before it slowly disappeared again.

"Percy it's been so long… I don't even know how to act around guys anymore. You're literally the only guy I've been around since the end of the Giant War, I don't really have much else to go on."

I gave her a warm smile,

"Well I never said you had to be nice to them, or flirt with them. I'm just saying a few less death threats would be nice. Leave that to our resident son of Hades."

She brightened up at that.

"The little zombie's probably terrifying his house mates right now."

I nodded sagely.

"Yes, I predict about five dead by next morning. Just imagine their faces when they realize not even their ghosts can haunt him."

Thalia burst out laughing at this. After a while, I told her,

"C'mon, let's get back to your dorm. Its past curfew, I'll take you there."

She nodded, and a few seconds later we were in the Gryffindor common room. I pointed to the right,

"Girls dorms are up there, and your stuff should already be there. The password to the portrait this week is Lion's Courage, I think. Remember to wear your robes over your regular clothes tomorrow."

She nodded her thanks,

"Alright. Are you going back to the Room?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'll crash on the couch for tonight. I'm pretty sure a certain someone is going to try and look for me tomorrow."

Thalia smirked at that,

"It's about time I got to see your little brother. Can I scare him? Just a little bit?"

I chuckled,

"A little bit, Thalia. I don't want him scared of women for the rest of his life."

"Haha, very funny. Alright I'm going to sleep now. Night kelp head."

"Goodnight pinecone face."

With that, she turned around and made her way upstairs. I yawned, and headed for the couch. After giving a quick wave to the portrait of Godric, I plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

-LINE BREAK-

True to my prediction, I felt a gentle tugging on my shirt that turned into shaking. After groggily getting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see Harry standing there with a big grin on his face.

"PERCY!"

He jumped up and gave me a hug, which I returned sluggishly.

"Harry… not so loud. Most of us are trying to sleep."

Harry gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Percy, but what are you doing here? Who were those two people with you last night?"

"Well you didn't think I was just going to leave you here all by yourself this year did you? And those two were Thalia and Nico, my cousins. Well, Thalia's more like my sister, but you'll meet them eventually. They're fourth years."

Harry spent the next half hour catching me up on what happened on the train ride here, his two new friends Ron and Hermione, and his confrontation with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy… I remember his father. He's in Slytherin house right? I'll have Nico keep him in check."

We kept talking for a few minutes before I checked the time.

"Harry. You woke me up at four in the morning?!"

"I thought I would have to go look for you, I didn't think you'd be asleep in the common room…"

Yawning, I told him,

"It's too early right now… you have classes today. Go get some more sleep, we can talk in the morning."

Nodding, Harry dragged himself back upstairs, into his dorm room to get some more shut-eye. I looked around, the back of my brain telling me I should head back to the Room of Requirement before anyone saw me. But the couch was so warm. And I was so comfortable. And besides, I wasn't exactly guarding the school anymore. I was protecting Harry. I'm sure as long as I don't announce to the whole world who I was I could afford to be seen by a few people. I closed my eyes and drifted back into a blissful sleep….

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but my eyes refused to stay closed no matter what I tried. I cast a quick tempus spell to check the time. 6:37. I groaned, I had almost an hour left before I had to get up for breakfast. Giving up, I got up and started to get ready.

After brushing my teeth, I took a quick shower. Briefly I remembered a memory back at Black Manor, when Percy first taught me how to swim. I had pushed Percy into the pool first, laughing the entire time. When he surfaced though, with a jolt I realized his hair looked completely dry. Actually, his entire head looked dry. Then a second later he was soaking wet. It happened so fast I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me. When I asked Percy about it, he told me there was a water drying charm, which was fairly simple.

I let it go at the time, but something about it was off. Water drying charms didn't work while you were submerged in water, and plus Percy had gotten wet afterwards. It didn't add up, but I never really bothered to question him again. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I headed downstairs to see if Percy was still there.

Rubbing my eyes as I walked down the steps, I paused when I heard the sounds of giggling. Confused, I walked all the way down and froze. I swear every girl in Gryffindor was down here. All of them were gathered around something, whispering excitedly at it. Unfortunately I wasn't the tallest eleven year old, so I couldn't see what was going on. I tapped the nearest girl on the shoulder, hoping to get an answer.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are all of the girls down here?"

A little absentmindedly, she responded,

"The new guy, who is he?"

A little confused, I suddenly realized they were talking about Percy. Before I could reply however, I heard a loud voice above the whispering.

"Hey! Out of the way people, what are you people gawking at…oh damn it."

Deciding that I needed to help my brother, I roughly shoved my way through the small crowd, until I accidently stumbled into Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Hermione."

She turned around, before exclaiming,

"Harry! Do you know who that is?"

She pointed to my brothers sleeping form.

I reluctantly whispered in a low voice,

"That, uh… would be my brother."

She gave me a startled look.

"What? Your br—"

I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, trying to tell her to be quiet.

"Hermione! I don't need people knowing about this."

Before she could respond, I heard yelling.

"Hey! Kelp head! Wake up!"

A startled Percy shot up and nearly fell off the couch,

"What? I'm awake damn it. What is Thalia…"

His voice trailed off as he realized that half of Gryffindor house was staring at him. His attention was brought back to Thalia as she started talking really fast in some foreign language. His eyes widened as he nervously eyed the crowd. He replied back in the same language, before Thalia dragged him up and pushed him out of the portrait hole. After a few more words, the entrance closed and Thalia turned around only to be bombarded with a hundred questions.

"Who is he?!"

"Is he a new student?"

"Why haven't we seen him before?"

"How do you know him?"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down and backed away as sparks suddenly popped off Thalia, making the air smell burnt, like ozone.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than to stare at some random guy who's sleeping?"

A voice in the back piped up,

"Not really."

Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before sighing,

"Of course not…"

Without another word, she walked back up the stairs and into the girl's dorm room. Slowly as the crowd started to disperse, the boys started coming down the stairs, Ron being the first one.

"Oi, what happened here?"

Nobody answered him, until Hermione dragged me to him. In a low voice, she told him,

"Harry's brother was just down here, we were all trying to meet him."

I looked at her incredulously.

"You mean every girl here was staring at him creepily while he was sleeping."

Hermione flushed at that, before Ron suddenly spoke up,

"Harry's brother? You mean that bloke who sent you off at the station? How is he here?"

I nervously shuffled my feet around before finally responded,

"I don't really know, just don't tell anybody he's my brother, okay?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron gave me a confused look before slowly nodding too. Deciding to change the subject, I told them both,

"Let's head down to breakfast, we'll be getting a schedules there."

Immediately both of them brightened up, (though probably for different reasons) and the three of us headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

-LINE BREAK-

It was halfway through breakfast before Professor McGonagall started handing out the schedules, and Hermione was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I smiled as we compared all of our schedules, and realized our schedules were the same.

As soon as we went back to eating the entire table quieted down, and not soon after every other table did too. I looked around in confusion until I realized what everyone was looking at.

Nico di Angelo was sitting at the end of our table, in his Slytherin robes, casually talking with Thalia. If they were aware of everyone looking at them, they didn't show it. Nico whispered something in her ear while blatantly pointing at Malfoy, causing her to snicker uncontrollably.

After breakfast was over, Hermione dragged me to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. Ron apparently wasn't finished with his breakfast, and had chose to stay behind for a bit. As we took our seats, people started looking around, wondering where the professor was. I absentmindedly looked around, before my eyes landed on a cat sitting on a desk at the front of the classroom.

I stared more intently at the cat. Something about it was off, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. As thinking, the door burst open. Everyone turned around to look, expecting to see the professor. Turns out it was just Ron, who looked like he ran a marathon to get here.

"I'm not late am I?"

I shrugged, not really knowing since the professor hadn't even arrived yet.

I heard Ron mutter,

"Phew, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if I was late for the first day?"

I chuckled and looked back at the cat, who suddenly leapt forward and transformed into the transfiguration professor before our eyes, eliciting several screams. I kept my composure, remembering the times both Sirius and Percy used that little trick to scare me. McGonagall gave me an impressed look, before turning around to reprimand Ron on his tardiness.

Our first lesson in the class was to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. After a few minutes of pretending to struggle, I quietly transfigured the matchstick and set the needle on my desk.

"Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor for being the first one to complete the lesson. It seems you've inherited you're father's talent for transfiguration."

I smiled and nodded at the praise, before sitting back and thinking about the lessons Percy and Sirius drilled into me in the years past. As I sat back in my chair, I stared around the classroom, when my eyes landed on the back left corner. Percy smirked and gave me a thumbs up, before disappearing into thin air.

**Another chapter people. Not sure about this one really, I wanted to make it longer, but I kind of lost it halfway through. Hopefully I can pick it up on the next one though. Anyway, review if you can, and I'll see you next time.**

**-Cryosk**


	13. Chapter 13 Potions & Flying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.  
>(AN): Thank you for all the Reviews! To answer a few questions:  
>Cassx113: I cut Annabeth out of this story because I didn't want Percy to have a pre-developed love interest, I think I wrote that in a previous AN somewhere.<br>HaruHarry: Oh yes. There will be interaction between Nico, Percy, Thalia and Harry. A lot.  
>Penny is wise: It was probably an oversight on my part, but for the purposes in this story they will use Grimmauld Place.<br>Lord of Death and Time: To be honest I haven't really decided if Ron's going to be like that yet. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know, but so far I haven't made a decision yet.**

Chapter 12

Harry POV

After Transfiguration, Hermione, Ron and I headed around the castle until we found the dungeons, which was where Potions were being held. As I sat down, I took a good long look at professor Snape. To be honest, I would have pinned our Potions professor as evil the moment I laid on eyes on him, but Percy has always told me to be wary of how I judge people from their appearances. Yes, while professor Snape looked like a vampire who would transform into a cloud of bats, I don't think he is evil.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech.

"Mr. Potter, our new… celebrity."

I looked at the man closely, as his face started to draw into a nasty sneer. I take it back. This man was pure evil.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I blinked. Was he serious? How does he expect any of us first years to know that type of question in our first day? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione's hand shoot up. Huh, fine, most of us first years…

Hesitantly, I responded.

"A mixture of those two would make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

A look of surprise crossed over the Potions Master for a brief second, before it quickly disappeared.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

I tried hard to keep my face neutral. I was a bit angry, but I kept my emotions in check. The snickering in the back of the classroom was coming from Malfoy and his goons no doubt. I didn't want to make my advanced learning known, but I didn't want to give this professor the satisfaction either.

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

Snape's face remained impassive as he asked me a third question.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Giving back the same unyielding stare, I replied,

"They are the same plant professor. Both also go by the name 'aconite.'"

The professor remained silent for a few moments. The chatter and snickering had stopped, and Hermione had lowered her hand, looking at me in surprise. Snape finally spoke again,

"It seems you have been gifted your mother's talent with potions, Mr. Potter."

My eyes narrowed imperceptibly, this man knew my mother? Why has Percy never mentioned him?

Snape looked back to the rest of the class.

"Everyone look to the student to your left. This person will be your partner in this class whenever we brew, which will be always. Get used to your partner, as it will not change. Today we will be brewing the Pepper-up potion. I expect an essay tomorrow on its effects. The instructions are listed on the blackboard. You all have an hour and a half to complete this assignment. When you have finished, put the potion in a vial and deliver it to me."

As I heard this, I steeled myself and looked to my left. Hermione and Ron were partnered together, much to Ron's delight. This meant he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Snape's wrath too often… When I looked, I caught the eye of an intimidating looking girl. A Slytherin, she looked at me with an emotionless face. She was attractive, with aristocratic features. Blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and a look that said "One wrong look and I will castrate you." I gulped. This was going to be fun.

-LINE BREAK-

Daphne POV

I resisted the urge to bang my head on my desk repeatedly. I just had to pick the seat that would get me stuck with the poster boy of Gryffindor. I just as quickly chided myself however, on my sheer prejudice towards him. Tracey and I saw him reject Malfoy's offer of friendship on the train, and it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. Apparently he wasn't stupid either, if the little conversation with Snape was anything to go by.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as he joined me at our potion station. The raven haired boy hesitantly extended his hand,

"Hi… I'm Harry Potter."

I stared at him for a good five seconds before I lightly took his hand and shook it.

"Daphne Greengrass."

His lips curved up into a very small smile before he nodded, without another word, we began.

-LINE BREAK-

An hour later we were finished. I was pleasantly surprised with Potter, he has obviously brewed before, as I have. His movements were fluid and he concentrated on his work. He didn't say much at first, but then again neither did I. It was a better experience than I had predicted; we worked well together. We spoke only when we needed to at first, but then our communication soon turned into occasional banter as well.

We both moved up and handed our potion to my head of house. He inspected it way too thoroughly, and in the end he simply nodded and told me,

"Excellent work Ms. Greengrass. Five points to Slytherin for your brewing. After you clean your station you are dismissed."

I accepted his praise with a small nod and sneaked a glance to Potter. If he was mad at Snape for not even acknowledging him, he didn't show it. Well, at least he didn't think he did. I noted his stiffness as he cleaned our brewing station, how his lips were slightly pursed in anger. I started to help him before he waved me off, and after sneaking a glance to where the professor was looking, he took his wand out and cleaned off our station with a _scourgify. _

I blinked in surprise, before smiling slightly and sitting and packing my things. That was cunning for a Gryffindor. As I was about to leave, an explosion on the other side of the room made me jump. It seems like another Gryffindor, Longbottom, I think, blew up his cauldron. I shook my head, looking at Tracey, who was trying so hard not to laugh. A whole year of this was going to be interesting indeed.

Both Potter and I exited the classroom in a hurry after that, not wanting to be there when Snape unleashed his fury on the boy. As soon as the door closed behind us, I looked forward, only to stop dead in my tracks. A boy, a few years above us probably, was standing out there waiting for us. One quick look at his crest told me he was Gryffindor. Now I pride myself on not being swayed by men easily; I wasn't Tracey. I left the gossiping to the other girls, and besides, most of the boys in my year were idiots anyway. But even I was a bit speechless at who I was looking at. Potter was the first to speak.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

My eyes bulged out a little. Percy? Percy Weasley? How the fu—no, this was not Percy, if the descriptions of the upper year girls were anything to go by.

"Harry! Well I'm here to visit you obviously, why else? I haven't seen you since this morning."

That stopped my train of thought immediately. His accent was American, and suddenly I remembered that all the Weasley's had red hair, not black. No, this Percy had jet black hair, messy too, with sea green eyes instead of brown like the Weasley's. Not unlike Potter, however. A thought started to form in my mind, which prompted me to quickly look back and forth between the two. Same hair color, kind of the same eye color… No, it didn't match. The angles of their faces were too different, plus Harry's eyes were emerald green. They weren't related, right?

Potter was about to respond when he seemed to realize I was standing right next to him.

"It was—oh sorry, Percy, this is Daphne Greengrass, my potions partner. We finished early, so Snape let us out."

Percy turned towards me.

"Greengrass huh? I know that name. I see you've made friends with little Harry here. I'm Perseus Jackson."

I tentatively shook his hand, trying to desperately fight off the heat that was creeping to my face. I did not blush. Not ever. I wasn't going to start now. I cleared my throat quickly and replied,

"Daphne. It's a pleasure."

After a few more words of greeting, I said my goodbyes and rushed off to the other end of the dungeons, toward the Slytherin common room. I scowled at my own reaction to Percy, or Perseus, as he called himself. Shaking my head, I spoke the password before entering the portrait hole.

As I emerged from the other side I froze. A bunch of upper year boys were gathered in the common room.

"Well what do we have here?"

I turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Marcus Flint walking towards me. His voice caused all the other boys in the room to notice me. Fear started coursing through me, as I realized what kind of situation I was in. My mother had warned me about situations like this, and had taught me several defensive hexes and jinxes, but not for this many people. I cursed my own stupidity, I was supposed to stick with Tracey, not come back alone, but my meeting with Perseus completely threw me off.

I started backing into a corner, and I gripped my wand under my robes, prepared to pull it out. I tried my best but I couldn't stop several scenarios from flashing through my mind as all of the boys started whispering and smirking with each other, as they looked at me.

I kept backing up until I hit something, which I quickly realized was someone. I spun around, only to be staring at the blackest eyes I have ever seen. I chill ran down my spine as I realized I was looking at the new Slytherin fourth year, Nico di Angelo. I heard all the whispering stop immediately as Nico looked at me, and then at the boys behind me. Something flashed in his eyes, and he suddenly tensed.

Flint set his jaw, before he took a few steps forward.

"Why don't you step aside there, di Angelo. My friends and I were just about to talk to Greengrass over here."

Nico looked back at Flint, with cold eyes. The temperature of the common room suddenly dropped, and despite the torches, I swear the room started to grow darker. People in the common room suddenly started looking nervous, and started to back away. Nico finally spoke.

"I don't think Ms. Greengrass wants to talk to you Flint."

I shivered at his voice, but quickly realized what he was doing. Almost unconsciously, I started to drift closer to him. The pale boy stepped forward, his arm lightly pushing my shoulder, getting me behind him. He and Flint continued their staring contest, which stopped as the room suddenly darkened even more, and the torches started to flicker in an out. Flint quickly backed away with a scowl on his face, yet there was fear in his eyes as he looked around.

Nico started to lightly push me towards the girl's dormitories. I got the meaning immediately and started to quicken my pace, and headed up. As soon as I cleared the stairs, I sighed in relief. I turned a corner and almost had a heart attack as I looked at Nico's black eyes again. How in Merlin's name did he just—  
>He interrupted my train of thought when he leaned in slightly and spoke in a low voice.<p>

"You shouldn't ever come in here alone, Ms. Greengrass. Be more careful next time."

I swallowed, before nodding quickly. He looked into my eyes again, scrutinizing me under his gaze.

"I hope you understand Ms. Greengrass, I'm not always here, and not many of the boys here are as nice as I am."

I finally calmed down, and told him,

"Thank you… for what you did back there."

He nodded once, and turned around to walk away.

"Wait—"

He stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"My name… its Daphne."

He was silent for a moment, before cracking a smile and finally saying,

"Take care Daphne."

With that, he turned a corner and left. I blinked before hesitantly looked. He was gone. Completely, like a ghost. I didn't even hear his footsteps. Pulling myself together, I rushed back into my room.

-LINE BREAK-

A while later, Tracey finally came back and plopped herself onto her bed. She looked back at me, and took in my impassive form.

"Hectic first day, wouldn't you say?"

At my silence, her face grew concerned and asked me,

"Daphne are you alright?"

I shook myself out of my trance and looked back at my friend.

"Tracey… I made the mistake of coming back alone into the common room."

Her eyes widening, she suddenly sat up, alert.

"Alone? Daphne why would you… did anything happen?"

I shook my head, trying to relieve her of her concern.

"No… he stopped it before anything bad happened."

"He? Who's he?"

I sighed, not wanting to rehash the entire incident to her. I simply told her,

"Tracey… if you ever find yourself in some sort of dangerous situation here, try to find Nico di Angelo."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"di Angelo? Why? He struck me as sort of the dangerous type."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"He's definitely dangerous. Just, not to us… I don't think. Tracey do you understand? If you're ever alone in here, and shouldn't be, just try to make sure he's there alright?"

Hesitantly, Tracey nodded, and wisely decided to drop the subject.

"So… tell me what brewing with him was like."

At my confused expression, she threw up her hands in an exasperated sigh.

"Daphne…you got to be partners with HARRY POTTER."

I groaned… Dammit Tracey.

-LINE BREAK-

Harry POV

Over the next few days, I started to enjoy my classes more. Percy swings by the Gryffindor common room every now and again, usually to talk to me or Thalia. I'll be honest when I say that Percy's cousin/sister scared the crap out of me.

So far, not many people have been able to talk with her, much less become friends; the only people who've even gotten close were girls. It was kind of how Daphne was, everyone steers clear of her because of how cold she acts. If I didn't know any better, that emotionless face and monotone voice would've made me run the other way. Thalia though, was not emotionless. Not by a long shot. If she was pissed you would know it.

In all of my classes, I enjoyed Charms and Transfiguration the best. Professor Flitwick was a great teacher, fun to learn from yet provided challenging enough work. Professor McGonagall was strict, but fair. Surprisingly, Potions was not that bad, at least not all the time. Snape was, in Ron's words, a complete git. When I asked Percy about him I had received a half-answer about how he used to be friends with my mother at school, and had a rivalry with my father. Daphne was my one relief in that dreaded class. Brewing with her was nice; she was quiet, efficient, and smart enough to where I could actually put some wit into our daily banter and it would not be missed.

Defense against the Dark Arts was, unfortunately, useless. I don't know how Professor Dumbledore selects his employees but I can't understand why he had hired this stuttering idiot. Something about him was off though, Hermione had mentioned to me once that his stutter seemed weird, almost fake. I haven't met any stuttering people in my life, so I wouldn't really know. There were also the two moments in his class where my scar burned something awful when I made eye contact with the man.

I had refrained from mentioning any of this to Percy, I didn't really think it was big deal. It still lingered in the back of my mind though. Suddenly, Ron's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Harry, today's the day!"

Confused as to what he was talking about, I responded,

"The day for what?"

"Are you joking? Today's the day Madam Hooch gives us flying lessons!"

I smiled widely, I had completely forgotten about that! Percy showed me the trophies my father had collected during his time here. Apparently he was the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had. A good bit of pride welled up in my chest at the thought of carrying on his legacy at Quidditch. Telling him to hurry up, Ron and I finished our breakfast at Mach speed so we could get a move on. Hermione on the other hand didn't exactly share our excitement for the sport, and took her time.

Right as we were about to leave, I heard Draco at the Slytherin table loudly bragging about his skills on a broom.

"It comes as a natural for me of course, I've been riding a broom for as long as I could walk! I'll be selected for the Slytherin team by this time next year."

His cronies started nodding their heads and agreeing with him profusely. I rolled my eyes before I caught the eyes of Daphne, who had a bored expression on her face. As soon as she saw me, she tilted her head towards Draco and mimed hanging herself. I cracked a grin at this and subtly waved at her. She waved back as Ron grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the great hall.

-LINE BREAK-

Perseus POV

"Percy…for the last time… you are not getting me on that broom."

I groaned again and looked over at the Son of Hades.

"Dammit Nico stop laughing! You're not helping…"

It took a while, but death breath finally stopped gasping for air.

"Sorry Perce, it's just that a Daughter of Zeus… afraid of heights!"

With that he started laughing again. Sighing to myself, I turned back to Thalia, who looked like she was ready to turn fry the guy into a crisp.

"Thalia c'mon… This is the perfect way of getting over your…phobia."

Thalia shifted her glare towards me.

"How is this the perfect way? You're asking me to fly on that… that thing?"

"It's a broom Thalia, wizards have been using it for centuries. It'll be fine. Besides, Jason showed you how to control the winds! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

I heard her ground out,

"I die and forever be known as the daughter of Zeus who fell to her death…"

I gritted my teeth and took her hands and shoved the broom into them.

"Let's be honest Thalia, Zeus would never let his daughter fall to her death. You have faced Gaea head on. We journeyed through Tartarus and lived. You have served as the Lieutenant of the Hunt for a millennia. You can ride a damn broom."

Thalia's right eye twitched, and I knew I had hit a nerve. That's the thing with children of Zeus, they're nothing if not prideful. Not that it's a bad thing, but with the right push… She clenched her jaw and got into position. I heard her grumble,

"You better fucking catch me Jackson, or I'll kill you."

I smiled at that,

"Don't worry Thals, you'll be fine."

I patted her shoulder reassuringly before stepping back. Out of the corner of his mouth, Nico whispered,

"Five drachma says she falls."

"Done."

We watched as slowly, Thalia started ascending on her broom. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. I saw the fear course through her as she looked down at the ground, before she steeled herself and started her first lap around the field.

Nico and I watched as the daughter of Zeus slowly picked up speed, and to our amazement, by the end of the third lap she was already going at top speed. As she circled back around I heard a massive cry of pure elation as Thalia zoomed through the air at breakneck speeds.

Nico shook his head in amusement.

"Such an adrenaline junky… We're never going to let her hear the end of this, are we Perce?"

I shook my head, smiling.

"Nope, not ever."

The smile quickly slipped off my face however, when I noticed her broom to start vibrating violently under her as she turned. Nico saw my alarmed face and asked me,

"Perce what's wrong?"

"She's pushing the broom too hard, I think she's using the winds. Those school brooms aren't meant to go that fast. If she isn't careful it'll—"

I didn't get to finish as Thalia's broom suddenly snapped in half, and all I heard was screaming. I groaned out loud before I transformed into my wolf and sprinted towards where I thought she was going to land as fast as I could.

"JACKSONNNNN!"

She was about almost to the ground when I leapt up, transforming in mid-air. My body crashed into her as I wrapped my arms around her and twisted my body around, trying to land on my back and not break anything. We hit the grass with a powerful thud and slid a good seven feet before we stopped.

I opened my eyes, and winced as my back screamed at me in pain. I tried to get up but Thalia was still wrapped around me in a death grip, not letting go. Her eyes were shut tight and she was still shaking. I barely heard Nico as he rushed to where we landed and tried to pry her off me.

Half an hour later we were all sat on a bench outside of the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade. I slowly sipped my butterbeer while trying to ease my back from the pain. After the shock wore I think Thalia was ready to throttle me to death, but then Nico explained to her why her broom snapped, and after a bit of coaxing, she begrudgingly agreed it may have been her own enthusiasm that almost killed her.

As we sat in a comfortable silence, Nico reached his hand over Thalia and held an open palm at me. Thalia looked at him in confusion while the damn King of Ghosts sipped his butterbeer all innocent like. I quietly passed over five drachmas. Thalia's eyes followed the exchange before they hardened, and the next thing we know the bench we were sitting on became the equivalent of an electric chair.

Let's just say Madam Pomfrey was really confused as to how we received electric shocks here at Hogwarts.

**And…cut. Well, another chapter down. Hoped you like this one, and while yes, it is kind of a filler plot wise, I hope it gives some nice character development. I don't know how you guys will react to big brother Nico, so let me know if you have any thoughts. I wrote in that broom scene because I really want Thalia to play Quidditch, so yeah. Fear of heights needed to be overcome. Hoped you liked that Daphne POV, it was a new transition but I think it worked. As always, favorite, follow, review, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Cryosk**


End file.
